Una mentira es una traición
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Rose y Riley son novios, Emmett siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, y amante en secreto... James lo descubre y no va a dejar el camino libre a nadie... ¿Emmett se dejara? ¿Ó intentara estar con su amor? ¿A quién elegirá Rose?...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

**_Prologo_**

Siempre me decían que era la niña más linda, que mi belleza nadie la igualaba, pero luego llego _él_. Ese ángel de ojos negros y sonrisa arrebatadora, con su suaves y castaño cabello. Esa tez tan parecida a la mía: pálida.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que era un problema, ni me agrado. Luego lo conocí, me encanto su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su actitud. Todo.

Yo ya no sabía lo quien quería: a mi novio ó a _él. _

Por un lado: _mi_ novio parecía más un amigo muy allegado a mí, pero yo lo quería mucho. Aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado mis deseos. Lo quería. Sí. Pero… simplemente, él no era _él._

Por otro lado: este ángel no me hacía caso, éramos amigos, muy buenos. Aunque no era mi mejor amigo, ese siempre será: Emmett. Un chico que siempre estaba ahí para mí, cuando lo necesitara. Y que, aunque fuera malo en ocasiones, me quería mucho. Aunque a veces lo negara, nos queríamos.

Pero luego… todo lo que paso fue tan raro, tan feo, tan…_ tonto_.

Yo que hubiese dado mi vida por una sonrisa. Que le hubiese dado el cielo, por una mirada. Que le hubiese dado un mundo por un beso…

Pero él… no noto nada de eso, todos lo sabían… pero él no lo entendía.

-Lo extraño, lo odio, lo… lo, ¡amo! ¿Luego la vida seguirá sin él? ¿Ó con él? Ya no lo entiendo, ya no se que pasara luego… ¿por qué miente la gente? ¿No saben qué así traicionan a la gente? Me gusta más la verdad, auque me haga llorar…

* * *

Hola, soy yo (= xD jajaja... bueno, rápido: esta historia va a estar buena =B Todo el drama de mi cabecita, bueno, no todo porque si no me quedo sin nada para molestar a mis amigos xD Es de _Rose y Emmett_, porque casi la mayoría de las personas de aquí: fanfiction, escriben sobre _Bella y Edward_, los que escriben de: _Twilight. _Y son extraordinarios los fics que he tenido la suerte de encontrarme y leer, pero no todo el mundo gira alrededor de _Edward y Bella_ xD Así que para cambiarle un poco: Rose y Em =)

En esta historia, de verdad no sabrán con quien se va a quedar al final Rosalie en algunas partes. xD Bueno, me voy... por favor, dejen reviews, mañana es mi cumpleaños, denme eso como regalo xP jejeje, es verdad ehh, mañana es!! =)Bueno ahora si me voy xD Adiós =D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Recuerdos _**

Rosalie's POV:

Estaba sentada en el arríate de la escuela, era receso. Contemplaba las nubes, les buscaba forma a todas, eso era una de las cosas que me gustaban hacer a estas horas, aunque era difícil ver que forma tenían las nubes dado a que siempre estaba nublado, mis amigos preferían dejarme sola para hacerlo, tras que cuando hacía esto, no les prestaba mucha atención y se desesperaban.

-Hola, Rose –saludó James, apareciendo de la nada, con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos.

-Hola –dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siempre que estaba con él lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Él me alegraba el día.

No entendía porque este chico me hacía suspirar cada que sonreía, me encantaba su sonrisa, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, bueno, la de Emmett era más hermosa, pero James era especial.

-Hola enana –dijo Emmett, mientras se sentaba junto a mí– hola, James –dijo saludando con la manos.

-Hola, osito –le conteste a Emmett, le sonreí igual que como lo había hecho con James, Emmett era una de las personas más especiales que había tenido el gusto de conocer. L conocía desde los once años, y aún cuando ya tenemos diez y ocho años, aún seguíamos siendo mejores amigos. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo conocí. Estos siete años no han borrado ese lindo día de mi cabeza.

_Flashback_

Estaba sentada en la mi banca, era lunes y yo rayaba mi libreta de matemáticas para entretenerme un poco mientras la clase empezaba.

-Niños –llamo la maestra– hoy a llegado un alumno nuevo.

Agacho la mirada hacía el pequeño niño, su cabello era corto y negro. Sus ojos del mismo color. Su tez pálida, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él niño sonrió, le faltaban dos dientes, un colmillo del lado derecho, de la parte de arriba, y el diente de hasta en frente de la parte de abajo.

-Preséntate, pequeño –dijo la maestra poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño, este vagó sus ojos por todo el salón, luego alzo la mano mientras decía:

-Hola, mi nombre es Emmett McCarty. Tengo once años. Vengo de Ottawa.

-Muy bien, Emmett –le dijo la maestra después de que termino- siéntate junto a Rosalie.

Me señalo mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, él camino hacía mí y yo le sonreí mientras agitaba mi manita en modo de saludo. Se sentó en la silla continua a la mía.

-Hola – dije estirándole la mano cuando se sentó – mi nombre es Rosalie, pero me gusta más que me digan Rose.

Él tomo mi mano y me sonrió, pude ver que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado muy claro, casi nulo.

-Hola, Rose. Yo soy Emmett –reí– tienes un chistosa risa.

-Ya se, pero alegra a las personas.

Volvió a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Rose, eres muy divertida –sonrió- ahora tú serás mi mejor amiga junto con mis hermanita Alice.

-¿Tienes una hermanita? –Él rió mientras asentía- ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Nació –miro hacía el techo, con aire pensativo- hace unas… dos semanas.

-Están bien pequeñas –mi sonrisa era enorme, me encantaban los bebes- ¿Algún día la podré conocer?

-Claro –dijo sonriente- mi mamá vendrá por mi con ella.

_Fin del Flashback._

Alice era una niña adorable, desde que la conocí la quise mucho. Ahora ella tenía siete años, era muy talentosa, dibujaba hermoso, y para tener esa edad, coloreaba divino.

Aunque claro esta, teniendo un hermano como Emmett: atlético, ella igual se termino involucrándo en eso.

Ellas era una nena de lo más linda y adorable, luego de que la conocí efendi a la perfección el por qué él estaba tan encantado con esa niña. Yo siempre quise tener un hermanito menor, aunque con mi hermanito: Jasper, me bastaba y me sobraba, yo lo quería mucho, él era un gran niño, era como de la edad de Alice, solo que un año más. Lo malo es que mis padres quisieron que él se fuera a un internado para niños exclusivamente. Volvería el próximo año, cuando cumpliera, yo, diez y nueve años. Ya no podía esperar por ese momento. Lo había estado esperando desde que lo mandaron lejos de mí…

-Rose –llamó Emmett moviendo su mano enfrente mi cara, de izquierda a derecha y así sucesivamente- te me fuiste a las estrellas, niña.

-Perdón –sentí una calidez en mis mejillas- ¿Qué decían?

-Que Alice quiere que vallas hoy a la casa… -bajo la mirada- ¿iras?

-Claro –dije y lo abrace, él me correspondió.

-Beso –James aplaudió- beso…

-Cállate –dije, con la mirada gacha, en un suspiro.

_Emmett's POV:_

Como hubiese deseado que las bromas de James si hubiesen pasado realmente. Como desearía sentir esos labios rojos cual pétalos de rosa, poder beber de ellos. No me importaría que me dejaran sin agua, si de lo único que me alimentaban eran esos bellos y tentadores labios. Seguramente eran suaves, cálidos, deliciosos. Ella era la niña más hermosa del universo, aunque sabía que ella no me veía como nada más que como un amigo. Su mejor amigo. Bueno, creo que debía conformarme con eso, sería mejor eso a no ser nada de esta bella niña. Aunque yo no me conformaría jamás con pequeñeces, siempre iría por más. Lo único que me detendría sería que ella me dijera directamente a la cara: _Emmett, yo no te veo y jamás te veré como nada más que como un amigo._

Esperaba, ó más bien rogaba por que eso jamás llegara a suceder, yo había estado enamorado de ella desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

_Flashback_

Era mi primer día de clases, me había tenido que mudar por el trabajo de mi papá, sabía que extrañaría Ottawa, pero sentía que no sería una perdida por completo.

-Niños –llamo la maestra para anunciar mi llegada– hoy a llegado un alumno nuevo.

Agacho la mirada hacía mí, le di una sonrisa, la favorita de mi mamá y mi pequeña y amadísima hermanita.

-Preséntate, pequeño –puso su mano delicadamente en mi hombro, yo, antes de hacerle caso, pasee mis ojos por todo el salón de clases. Algo azulado llamo la atención de mis ojos, volteé y vi el par de ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Volteé a ver hacía la blanca pared, para que la dueña de esas bellas perlas no se diera cuenta de mi atención hacía ella. Alcé la mano, en modo de saludo, hacía todos los niños sentados frente de mí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Emmett McCarty. Tengo once años. Vengo de Ottawa – dije todo eso sin despegar la vista de la pared.

-Muy bien, Emmett. Siéntate junto a Rosalie.

Al pronunciar el nombre de aquella niña, la señalo, seguí con la mirada hacía donde ella apuntaba, _la bella dueña de aquellas perlas azuladas_. Caminé hacía ella, quería despegar la vista de sus orbes, pero por más que mi cerebro mandaba la orden a mi cuerpo, no podía. Cuando estuve enfrente de ella, agito su pequeña y linda manita mientras me daba una bella y radiante sonrisa. Me senté en la silla de al lado de la suya.

-Hola – dijo estirándome la mano cuando me senté – mi nombre es Rosalie, pero me gusta más que me digan Rose.

Tome su mano y sonreí embobado, su tacto era tan cálido. Sentí una calidez en mis mejillas.

-Hola, Rose. Yo soy Emmett –ella rió, y ese fue un sonido musical que me encanto- tienes un chistosa risa.

-Ya se, pero alegra a las personas.

Reí, asintiendo con la cabeza. Definitivamente a mí si me alegro mucho su risa.

-Rose, eres muy divertida –sonreí tontamente- ahora tú serás mi mejor amiga junto con mi hermanita Alice.

-¿Tienes una hermanita? –Reí por la emoción de su voz y empecé a asentir- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Nació –miré hacía el techo aparentando pensar, aunque no era necesario, sabía perfectamente la respuesta- hace unas… dos semanas.

-Esta bien pequeña –tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Una bella muy bella sonrisa- ¿Algún día la podré conocer?

-Claro –sonreí, nada mejor que eso- mi mamá vendrá por mi con ella.

_Fin del Flashback_.

Las últimas clases pasaron con rapidez, estaba seguro de que si no salíamos rápido, me iba a dormir justamente ahí. _Me pregunto cómo me despertaría Rose…._ Ya Emmett, todo el día estas pensando en ella. _Te sientas junto a ella, siempre estas con ella, y cuando no estas con ella te la pasas pensando, adivina en quién, ¡en ella!_ Era verdad, me había obsesionado con Rosalie Hale. Pero no me importaba, solamente deseaba día con día que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos por esa bella dueña de los orbes azules.

Estaba fuera de la escuela, en la banqueta, viendo a los autos pasar y esperando ver el de mi madre. Igual esperaba a Rose tras que ella se iba a ir conmigo. De repente, sentí una mano acomodarse en mi hombro.

-Amigo –llamó una voz masculina: James- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí –asentí con la cabeza.

-Hola, Emmett –saludó Edward, con Bella en sus brazos. Ella era su novia, y mi segunda mejor amiga. Él cargaba su mochila y la de ella sobre su hombro derecho. Se notaba que ellos terminarían juntos. Casados, con una familia. Tendrían una vida feliz… Desearía poder decir eso de mi y Rose.

-Hola chicos –los salude dándoles una sonrisa, luego de que logre reacomodar mis pensamientos.

Luego sentí unas suaves y delicadas manos encima de mis ojos. Conocía perfectamente ese suave y liguero tacto, ese delicioso y embriagador aroma. Esa textura fina. Esas delicadas manos que cubrían mis ojos eran nada más y nada menos que las de Rosalie Hale.

-Ya casi nos vamos, Rose –dije con los ojos aun vendados por sus manos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas? –grito irritada aunque divertida. Dejo correr sus manos, primero por mi mejilla hasta mis hombros, me encanto su tacto, tan ligero.

-Es que te conozco, pequeña –sonreí, con sus manos aún en mis hombros. No me había dado cuenta de que James se había ido.

-No importa que mande a Bella y a Edward, tú siempre me descubres – me volteé a verla, justamente cuando estaba cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño a la vez que hacía resaltar su labio inferior sobre el superior, haciendo carita de perrito triste.

-Oye, Em, ¿Qué no es esa tu mamá? –pregunto Bella.

Yo volteé a ver hacía la dirección a donde ella apuntaba con su dedo, y efectivamente era mi madre.

-Vamonos Rose –le tome su mano.

Me encantaba hacer eso, era tan hermoso sentir su piel sobre la mía. Camine, aún sujeto a su mano, hacía el auto de mi mamá.

-Hola, mami –salude a mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, tía Ely –ella igual le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá.

-Hola, mi amor. Hola, Rose. Que gusto verte.

-Siempre es un gusto ir con ustedes –sonrió, por un minuto tuve la esperanza, el presentimiento de que yo le gustaba, pero todo ese sentimiento murió cuando íbamos en el camino y me empezó a hablar de James y Riley.

Todo el camino se la paso hablando de ellos, yo no le podía decir nada.

-Creo que voy a cortar a Riley –me dijo en un suspiro, mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón corrió muy rápido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte, esperanzado.

-Ya no es lo mismo –contesto simplemente.

Llegamos a la casa justo cuando pronuncio esas palabras, en mi cara juraba que había una sonrisa pintada, pero no estaba seguro.

Toda la tarde Rose se paso en la casa jugando conmigo y Alice. Luego la nana, Kim -una chica de pelo y ojos negros, tez pálida, no muy guapa, pero si era linda y muy agradable-, se llevó a Alice porque esta ya tenía sueño.

-Bueno, ya me voy –dijo Rose cuando Alice estuvo en su habitación.

-Claro –dije algo triste, no me gustaba despedirme de ella, ni porque fuese por tan poco tiempo- te acompaño.

Así caminamos juntos hacía la puerta y luego cuando ya estuvimos junto a ella, la abrí.

-Adiós –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate, gata –le conteste después de darle un beso, en la mejilla. Decirle gata se había echo costumbre. Dado a que una vez por accidente me rasguño en el brazo y desde entonces le decía gata. Era divertido.

-Adiós, oso –dijo y luego desapareció, lo bueno era que su casa era la que estaba continua a la mía, que hermosa coincidencia.

* * *

Hola, bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de mi hermoso fic, ayer iba a subir, pero no pude porque llego una amiga a mi casa y luego salimos fuimos por otra amiga y se fueron de mi casa hasta casi las doce xD jejeje, pero bueno, fue muy divertido por eso mi cumpleaños. Ahora son las 12:50 de la madrugada :o bueno, si vamos al caso, entonces diríamos que eso paso anteayer x) jejeje… bueno, me alegra que –los pocos que han leído mi fic- les allá gustado. Y, no se preocupen, no se van a decepcionar del fic jejeje… =) si pueden pasence por mis otros fics: **_La chica detras de la libreta, Un ángel de la oscuridad_**, y el más exitoso de los cuatro: **_Un amor inesperado_** -es el primero que hice y el que más ha pegado de todos =D- Bueno, ya me voy… tengo sueñito :s una nena de trece añitos tiene que dormir =D jeejeje… Adiós x)

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	3. Adiós dulce mascara

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Adiós dulce mascara_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Hola, mi amor -me saludo Riley, con mucha emoción, aunque por una extraña sensación no me la contagio como solía hacerlo.

-Hola -me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo saludaba.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto cuando me contemplo por unos minutos- Te ves algo distante...

-No me pasa nada -lo interrumpí- solo necesito estar sola por unos minutos.

-¿Sola? -yo asentí- ¿Sin mí? -volví a asentir.

-Tengo que pensar…

-¿No puedes pensar conmigo junto a ti, mi niña? –hizo un pucherito, que se me hizo muy lindo.

-Perdón, neno, pero no –le intente dar una sonrisa.

Dicho eso me fui a sentar en la banca que estaba enfrente de las canchas de

Football, subí las piernas en la pequeña banca, sin importarme que estuviera ligeramente dispareja de en medio. Pasaron los minutos, tenía recargada la mejilla contra mis rodillas y contemplaba el cielo con cara de tristeza. Me gustaba el cielo nublado, aunque hoy se veía especialmente triste. Aunque no sabía bien la razón de eso.

-Rose –llamo una voz masculina, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?

Levante la vista para ver a mi gran amigo enfrente de mí. Él se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo por los hombros, pegándome a su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa, nena? –estaba preocupado.

-Es que… –no entendía como decirlo- quiero terminar con Riley… pero no se cómo.

-Díselo –dijo en un suspiro entre mis cabellos- no mientas, se sincera…

-No es tan fácil –lo interrumpí- pero no le quiero mentir.

-Díselo –repitió- no existe otro modo, tienes que ser valientes… sé que podrás, no hay nadie más valiente que tú.

Cuando termino la frase, su voz era tan solo un susurro. Sentí que su brazo me apretaba más.

-Tengo miedo de cómo reaccionara –susurre, tan bajo que no supe si él lo había escuchado.

-No pasara nada –eso me hizo saber que si me había escuchado, perfectamente bien.

-¿Y si no me vuelve a hablar? –aventure- ¿Si no me quiere volver a ver? Él es un gran amigo y no lo quiero perder…

-No lo perderás –prometió Emmett- pero… ¿por qué de repente quieres cortar con él? Si tú lo quieres mucho…

-Sí –dije y apreté un poco la mandíbula- pero, estoy confundida…

Baje más la mirada, sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo veía se me congelaría el corazón. Me sentía muy avergonzada de lo que le estaba diciendo, no quería que mi mejor amigo pensara que era una tonta.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto él después de un minuto de silencio- ¿Por qué estas confundida?

-James me confunde –admití al fin, sabía que a Emmett si le podía contar todo, pero no quería que pensara mal de mí.

-¿Te gusta James? –la voz de Emmett n o sonaba muy linda, sonaba un poco triste.

-Sí, pero no se si yo a él igual, y eso me preocupa algo…

-No te preocupes. Seguramente a él igual le gustas, a cualquier tonto le gustarías.

Me quede pensando un minuto lo que me contesto. Me hizo sentir muy bien. Me hacía sentir que me quería, mucho, mucho.

-Gracias, Em –dije y rodeé su torso con mis brazos, lo apreté fuerte contra mí, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir- eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener.

-Siempre voy a estar junto a ti –dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero –susurro en mi oído.

-Yo igual –dije y le dí un beso en el pómulo.

-Has lo que creas correcto –dijo después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Me ayudaras? –pregunte y le hice un pucherito. Él río musicalmente y me sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, siempre te ayudare –dijo con un suspiro- solo dime en que y voy a hacer lo que necesites.

-Bueno, entonces lo voy a hacer después de las clases… -suspire con tristeza.

-Bueno… -suspiro y sentí como movía su mano- entonces vámonos al salón que ya falta poco para que toque el timbre.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacía el salón. Mientras caminábamos hablábamos de cómo iba a romper con él.

Las clases pasaban con rapidez y como lo común: aburridas. No prestaba nada de atención a lo que estaba pasando y estaba a punto de dormirme.

-Rose –llamo Emmett- vamos, la clase ya acabo.

Un estremecimiento cruzó por todo mi cuerpo. Y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, trague saliva con dificultad antes de asentir y ponerme de pie. Riley ya me esperaba fuera del salón, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto cuando pase junto a él.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dije haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. Jugueteé con mis dedos, con nerviosismo, mi mirada estaba gacha.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose? –pregunto cuando empezamos a caminar, tenía a Emmett a mi lado izquierdo y a Riley de mi lado derecho, Emmett me abrazaba por los hombros, como intentando darme valor para hacer, lo que tenía que hacer.

-Emmett –me dirigí hacía mi gran amigo, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del chico a mi lado- ¿Nos puedes dejar un momento y ya yo te busco, cuando acabemos, para irnos?

-¿Segura? –pregunto enmarcando una ceja. Su voz tenía una pizca de preocupación.

-Sí –sonreí, intentando convencerlo de que nada me parecía, pero al parecer él no se convenció mucho- no te preocupes, busca a Edward y a Bella, y ahorita te alcanzo yo.

Volví a sonreír y le hice un ademán con la mano para que se fuera e intente reflejar en mis ojos la mayor calma que pude. Él no aparto la vista de mis orbes azules hasta que ya estuvo lejos de mí, yo me volteé para encarar al chico que aun me esperaba parado y con rostro preocupado.

-Rose, amor –dijo e intento abrazarme, pero solo intento, nunca fue capaz por él mismo de rodear sus brazos en mis hombros- ¿Qué pasa? Ya me preocupaste…

-Riley –interrumpí, mi voz se quebró, jamás había echo esto nunca antes, él había sido mi primer novio- Esto es difícil para mí, pero tengo que decírtelo…

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a insistir, sus ojos se veían asustados, algo que jamás me habían mostrado antes.

Baje la mirada, mis ojos estaban ligeramente cristalizados, juguete, una vez más, con mis dedos para canalizar mi nerviosismo en ellos. Una lágrima solitaria abandonó la comisura de mis ojos, donde se estaban esperando sus demás compañeras, listas y ansiosas para saltar y hacerse notar.

-Creo que es mejor que terminemos –mi voz apenas era audible, se había convertido en un autentico susurro.

-¿Qué? –su voz se quebró, y ese quebró hizo que mi corazón diera un salto- ¿Pero por qué? Creí, creí –tartamudeó, lo cual me dolió yo sabía que él solo tartamudeaba en momentos así- creí que estábamos bien…

No me atrevía a levar la vista y toparme con sus enormes ojos negros, que en este momento me parecía que estarían como un corderito degollado.

-Es eso… -no sabía como terminar la frase, era algo difícil- que te veo más como un amigo…

Paso un largo rato de silencio, no sabía si me había escuchado, ó si estaría guardando silencio porque estaba meditando mis palabras, al final, decidí levantar la mirada y aventurarme a ver sus ojos. Estos tenían pequeñas gotitas de agua descendiendo por ellos y sus mejillas estaban bañadas por estas mismas. Su respingada nariz estaba roja al igual que sus ojos.

-Riley… -deje la frase volar libre por los aires, tras que no se me ocurría una forma de terminarla.

Cerré los ojos y suspire fuertemente, me deje caer en su pecho y lo abrase con fuerza. Sentí sus brazos rodearme con cuidado, como si fuese una pequeña niña frágil.

-Es por Emmett ¿verdad? –pregunto con dulzura luego de unos pocos segundos en esa posición. De repente, no supe por que, pero las ganas de gritarle se apoderaron de mi mente. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._ Conté mentalmente, para no dejar que mis impulsos violentos me dominasen.

-No es por él –dije con un poco de furia acumulada- él es mi mejor mi amigo –repuse un poco más violento que el comentario anterior.

-¿Es por James entonces? –pregunto. Él quería un culpable, pero no se lo iba a negar…

-Sí –dije en un susurro casi inaudible, bajando la mirada- estoy confundida…

-Eso era lo que me tenías que decir –dijo y empezó a acariciar el cabello- te quiero, Rose. Y si esa es tu decisión, yo la respeto… -me pareció que sonrió con ternura y estuve segura de que si no tuviese a Emmett, él sería mi mejor amigo para toda la vida- solo… se feliz.

Palmeo mi espalda y luego se alejo lentamente y se agacho para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ser tu novio a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora… -volvió a acariciar mi cabello y yo reí

-Espero que seamos amigos –dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí –él igual sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y luego se fue, dejándome a mí sola. Me puse a buscar a Emmett para que nos fuésemos juntos a nuestras respectivas casas. Tras que nuestras casas estaban continuas una de la otra…

_Emmett's POV:_

No estaba muy seguro de dejar a Rose junto con Riley, sola. No me gustaba la idea, pero ella insistió en que sería bueno y que no pasaría nada… claro, como no…

-Emmett, amigo –llamo una voz, una que yo conocía bien…: James- Espera.

Deje de caminar para esperar que él llegase hacía donde yo me había parado.

-¿Qué pasa, James? –pregunte amable, como me gustaba estar siempre.

-Oye, yo solo quería saber algo… -espere a que siguiera, pero él no lo hizo.

-Continua, ¿qué quieres saber? –insistí al darme cuenta de que no seguiría.

-No pues, amigo –puso una mano en mi hombro- ya descubrí tu _gran_ secretito –rió sin ganas.

-¿De qué secreto hablas? –esto era confuso, ¿secretos? ¿Yo? Sí, como no. El chico que dice todo lo que piensa va a tener secretos… aja.

-Tú ya sabes… -_No, amigo, si te pregunto es por algo_. Pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta… no quería parecer tan irrespetuoso, aunque a muchos no, a mí, mi madre me inculco muchos valores, entre ellos el respeto ajeno.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé –dije con toda la honestidad que salio de mi ser.

-Tú pequeño secreto… -repitió, ya me estaba cansando de esto- uno que involucra a cierta niña de ojos celestes y cabellos de oro.

Me quedé congelado… sí, yo decía todo lo que pensaba, a excepción de eso, eso era lo único que nunca había dicho en voz alta, por miedo a perder a mi mejor amiga.

-Veo que no me equivoque –susurro James, con una risita.

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunte, la rabia era evidente en mis ojos, mi ceño estaba fruncido y mis manos convertidas en puños.

-Me pareció haberlo visto en cierta libreta que alguien olvido en el laboratorio –maniobro su mochila sobre su hombro, para que estuviera enfrente de él, luego subió una rodilla y la coloco ahí, se sostuvo en un pie mientras buscaba algo en ella. De ahí saco mi libreta de ciencias, se volvió a colocar su mochila sobre el hombro y busco hasta las hojas finales de la libreta- Rose, Rose, Rose y más Rosalie, esta escrito aquí, mi querido amigo…

Se la arrebate de las manos, sentí mis mejillas arder un poco. Pero no preste importancia a eso, los deseos de golpearlo por estar chismorreando en mi libreta –en algo que a él no le incumbía en lo más mínimo- se apoderaron de mí, pero no lo hice, porque sabía que si lo hacía Rose no estaría muy feliz con eso. A ella le gustaba, y yo no me atrevería a lastimarlo solo y únicamente por eso.

-Solo no te lastimo, por qué a Rose no le agradaría eso –le dije con una voz rabiosa. Él abrió mucho los ojos y luego su mirada se volvió malvada.

-Así que a la reina de ojos celestes le gusto ¿no? –Su voz era asquerosamente manipuladora- te propongo algo –dijo con una mirada picara- yo hago que la nena se sienta feliz y tú –me señalo con su dedo índice- le dices que yo la quiero mucho y que desde que la vi te empecé a decir que me gustaba y bla, bla, bla. Todas esas idioteces de enamorados… ¿de acuerdo? –me quede paralizado, de ninguna manera iba a aceptar esto- piensa bien lo que contestaras… yo, soy quien haría feliz y esa belleza andante…

-Estas idiota ¿o qué? –adiós valores, si se trataba de proteger a Rose, no me importaba nada- ¿cómo vas a venir y pedirme que haga eso? –mi voz se había elevado dos octavas.

Reí y cerró los ojos, bajo un poco la cabeza y empezó a moverla a los lados, cuando abrió los ojos, su cabello se los cubría.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett –aún seguía moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado- ¿no quieres que Rose sea feliz? –asentí, cuando iba a abrir la boca para aportar algo, él me interrumpió- pues… noticias, mi amigo, yo sería esa felicidad…

-Yo quiero que sea feliz de verdad -dije con rabia-, no con una mentira que solo la lastimara si la descubriera.

-Mira –al pronunciar estas palabras, lanzo su mano hacía mi cuello, con tanta rapidez que ni lo vi venir- vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga, ó descubrirás perfectamente quien es James.

-No te temo –le agarre el cuello con amas manos y lo hice caminar dos pasos hacía atrás, sus manos abandonaron mi cuello.

-Veras… -dijo, le faltaba el aire, lo quería soltar, de verdad, pero mi instinto asesino controlo el momento y me obligo a mantenerlo sujeto- ella querrá estar conmigo y si le dices la verdad, no te creerá…

Por un lado, sabía que él tenía razón, pero si algo llegaba a pasar entre los dos, yo estaría para ayudar a Rose y dejarla ver la luz…

-Yo siempre estaré para protegerla –replique con enojo, solté su cuello y cayó al piso. Empecé a caminar en busca de mis amigos, me pareció que cuando me iba James dijo algo parecido a: Eres un idiota, ya veras que me saldré con la mía pero no le preste nada de atención, sabía que si lo hacía, iba a volver y terminaría lo que había empezado. Así que me limite a caminar, buscar a mis amigos y esperar a Rose.

Esta, al cabo de unos minutos llego junto a Edward, Bella y a mí.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunte cuando estuvimos, los dos solos, andando hacía nuestras casas.

El camino no era largo, mi madre nos iba a buscar de vez en cuando por el gusto de hacerlo y nada más.

-Bien, Riley y yo terminamos como amigos, él es muy bueno –sonrió, me agradaba que todo hubiese salido bien y mis malos presentimientos fuesen solo obra de mis estúpidos celos…

Seguimos hablando todo el camino de todo lo que se dijeron, y sinceramente, me hubiese gustado que ella hubiese terminado con Riley por mí y no por James.

-Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en James de ese modo –dije en un susurro, quería que me escuchase, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería.

-¿Qué? –se sobresalto- ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca formaba una gran O. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, no quería que supiera todo lo que James dijo.

-No es muy bueno que digamos… -suspire, no tuve contacto visual en ningún momento- créeme.

-Me gustaría creerte –dijo- pero de verdad me gusta mucho.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil y un pedazos al escuchar esa frase. Me hubiese gustado decirle todo lo que él dijo de ella, pero sabía que si se lo decía, le tendría que contar toda la historia, y yo aun no estaba listo para confesar mis sentimientos.

* * *

Hola, soy yo, de nuevo, aquí molestando sus lindos computadores =) Bueno, mi vida… ¿no aman Emmett? …Bueno, si me hacen esa pregunta a mí, yo les digo, de un golpe y sin pensarlo "SI!!!" jejeje… bueno, es tan lindo. Me esta gustando, me esta gustando. Y si preguntan, sí, sí ahí hombres que te deja ir así de fácil como Riley xD aunque no todos… pero si lo hay, -solo aclaración- x) jejeje… ahh, lo de "_mi mejor amigo para toda la vida"_ lo puse pensando en _"El niño de la pijama de rayas"_ lo leí hoy y me encanto, aunque esta triste :') pero lindo =) bueno, y pues sí… creó que me iré… hasta el próximo capítulo =) Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	4. Empieza la traición

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Empieza la traición_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Hoy, estaba total y completamente preparada para el rechazo de James, no me importaba si a él yo no le gustaba –bueno, la verdad si me importaba y mucho-, pero, el punto era que si él no me quería, estaba bien. Podía encontrar a otro chico agradable como él…

Aunque… realmente yo no quería a otro chico. Lo quería a él. _Ay, tranquila nena. Como él muchos, y no te preocupes, seguro que cae rendidito a tus pies, ¿qué no te has visto al espejo ó qué? _**Noah tiene razón, claro que le vas a gustar, y si no, siempre hay más peces en el mar. **_Eso mismo digo yo, Aix. _**Sí. **Quizá tengan razón, chicas… pero aún así, él me gusta mucho por este momento… _Niña, escucha a Aix, quizá tengas a tu verdadero amor enfrente de ti, pero quizá no lo vez por la ceguera de James. _**Sí, Noah tiene razón…**

-Ey, hola, Rose –saludo James –rompiendo mi conversación con mis amadas conciencias -**_Gracias, nosotras también te amamos_**-, escuche sus pasos acercándose a mí y me gire para comprobar si lo que estaba escuchando eran verdaderamente sus paso –así como yo me lo imaginaba- ó eran los de otro chico ó chica. Y, correctamente, atine: eran los suyos.

-Hola –salude volviendo mi mirada hacía el frente, y seguí caminando. Él ya me había alcanzado cuando lo salude, y camino junto a mí.

Caminábamos en silencio, el cual yo no me atrevía a romper. El silencio era algo incomodo. Eso no me agrado mucho. Yo miraba el suelo, mientras sentía la mirada de James clavada en mí, -_Vaya, viste,_** ja, te mira…**_-_ lo cual ocasionó una extraña sensación, de escalofríos, en mi piel. **–ay, que ñoña.**_ Compórtate Aix. _**Perdón Noah-. **Andaba caminando hacía el patio trasero, era el primer recreo, y como siempre: me iba a ese patio. –_El amor, el amor…- _Ok, en este momento quería golpear a mis conciencias. _Ja, no puedes, lero, lero…_**Ja, te ganamos, Rose. **Nunca me ganaran, chicas, yo siempre gano. _Con todos menos con nosotras. _**Bien dicho Noah. **_Gracias, Aix._

-Rose –llamó, volteé a verlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, derritiéndome- Tengo que decirte algo… -sonrió con timidez. _Dios, moriremos con esa sonrisa. _**Amo tu sarcasmo Noah. **_Gracias Aix, yo igual lo amo. _¡Espérense! Luego me molestan. **_Amargada… _**

Paro, no dijo nada, hice un ademán para que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Su cabeza estaba gacha y en sus labios curvados en una mueca de dilema. Como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente entre decírmelo ó no.

-¿Si?… ¿qué paso? –lo ayude a continuar. Si mirada se levanto, y nuestros ojos volvieron a hacer contacto. En ese momento ya estábamos en el patio trasero. Estábamos cruzando las canchas de football.

-Bueno –parecía algo tímido al decir lo que fuese que iba a decir- lo que pasa es que… que… me gustas –bajo la mirada al decir las últimas dos palabras.

Me quede pasmada, no lo podía creer. ¿En verdad este hermoso niño me había dicho lo que había escuchado, ó que mi subconsciente me hizo escuchar?

-Estas –trague saliva con pesadez- ¿Esta hablando en serio? –mis palabras fueron claras, y pausadas.

-Total y completamente –contesto con una sonrisa. 

En mi cara, me imagino y casi puedo jurar, que había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y que mis ojos estaban brillando por la emoción.

-Rose, de verdad me gustas –hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos, después de un momento corto, los abrió- verdaderamente mucho…

Yo no sabía que contestar, de verdad él me gustaba mucho, _¿Solo mucho? _**¡Te encanta!** Es verdad, Noah y Aix tenían razón. **_Gracias._**

Abrí la boca para decirle que yo gustaba de él. Pero nada salio de esta. Lo intente otra vez, pero nada… solo aire entraba y salía de mi boca. El ceño de James se frunció ligeramente, _sería genial poder saber que piensa._ **Jeje, sí. **Lo volví a intentar, no me iba a dejar vencer. **Eso nena. **Se lo tenía que decir, tenía que. Era una necesidad. Nuevamente abría la boca para hablar, pero esta vez, no solo salio aire de ella. Si no que arrastro palabras a su paso:

-Tu igual me gustas… -mi voz sonaba tímida, mire hacía el piso. Mientras le decía lo que quería decirle, no quería toparme con ese par de hermosos ojos negros, que penetraban mi mirada intentando leer mi mente y tocar mis pensamientos- en verdad me gustas, mucho… -**ejem…- **Bueno, más que mucho, demasiado –_Esa es mi chica- _no me atrevía a decírtelo…

Sentí que mis mejillas se cubrían -con una calida sensación- de un rojo carmesí, él poso su mano en mi mejilla derecha y la empezó a acariciar de arriba hacía abajo. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar al máximo si tacto, era ligero como el aire y suave como la seda.

-Te quiero Rose –susurro, su sonrisa era radiante, mostraba todos sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

-Yo igual, James –me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y agache la mirada.

Aunque hubiese tenido un novio anterior y recientemente: Riley. Él había sido como mi amigo, nuestra relación era tan natural, tan libre, y además: solo habíamos durado un mes, **y una semana no olvides la semana. **Verdad, y una semana. Sí, ese mes y **_la semana_, **solo nos sirvieron para reforzar nuestra amistad, porque créanlo o no, aunque no lo crean posible, nos volvimos más unidos que nunca. _Casi como con Emmett… amo a Emmett. _**¡Yo igual! Es un amor. **Con Emmett la relación es mil millones de veces mejor. Una calida mano tomo la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, levante la vista para ver sus ojos observando nuestras unidas manos y sus labios curvados en una pequeña y no muy delineada sonrisa. Alzo nuestras manos hasta la altura de mi cara, él era ligeramente más alto que yo, así que nuestras manos llegaron a la altura de su barbilla.

-Rose, eres una persona muy especial –y, así estaba, otra vez esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento y me dejaba sin palabras.

-Te quiero –eso fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

-Me encantaría poder ser para ti algo más que solo un amigo –suspiro y miro hacía otro lado- lastima que tú tienes novio.

-Ya no –conteste con rapidez- ayer rompí con él.

James sonrió, era tan bello cuando sonreía. **Ay, ya cásense. **¡Con gusto!

-¿De verdad? –pregunto despacio. Yo solo asentí- entonces… Rosalie Hales ¿estarías gustosa de ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto, James –sonreí de oreja a oreja, sin poder contener mi emoción- eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Te quiero tanto –dijo él con una mirada linda.

-Yo igual.

Él se iba acercando a mi rostro, cada vez más y más. Pero justo cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de tocarse. La campana sonó. Maldije por lo bajo.

-Mejor vamos –dijo James con una voz envenenada.

-Sí, mejor –contente empezando a caminar hacía nuestros respectivos salones. Nuestras manos aún estaban entrelazadas. Yo solo podía sonreír. _Ey ¿y Emmett? _**No lo hemos visto… **Ahorita lo veremos. No podía ser más feliz. Tenía el chico más lindo junto a mí, con su mano atada a la mía y era todo mío. Y aparte, tenía al mejor amigo que nadie pudiese tener en la vida. Mi exnovio se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos. Todo era felicidad, amor y paz para mí. Simplemente, este momento no podría ser más perfecto.

_James's POV:_

Esta nenita era una ingenua. Como si yo no hubiese sabido que había roto con el poca cosa Riley. Era tan fácil ganarme una sonrisa de esta tontita. Porque, eso era: una tonta. Mira que venir a creerse que para mí, ella iba a ser una persona tan especial. ¿Quererle? ¡Tonterías!

Ella era hermosa ¿Qué va? Eso es quedarse corto. Ella era divina, una diosa en persona, pero… la verdad es que no me llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. ¿Era agradable estar con ella? La verdad: me daba igual. Lo que era agradable era que miles de pequeñas ingenuas se me acercaban para intentar ligar conmigo. Eso si era divertido.

Pero, nunca se me acerco la nena que yo quería: _Victoria_. Esa nena si que era sexy. Y, aún cuando estuviera con esta tontita: Rosalie, yo haría lo que fuese por tener a la sexy Victoria conmigo. No me importaba engañar a Rosalie, total: yo no la quería.

La única razón por la cual la hice mi novia era que yo no quería que el infeliz de Emmett la poseyera. Quería amargar su vida lo más posible que estuviera en mis manos. Si la arruinaba, eso iba a ser lo mejor que me pasara. La verdad, no entendía porque lo odiaba tanto como lo hacía. Solo sabía que lo odiaba con locura y pasión y no le dejaría el camino libre con esta niña.

Solo lo odiaba y punto. Sabía que me divertiría a montones viéndolo sufrir, sería la experiencia más divertida de mis diez y seis años de vida. Amaría ver el dolor recorrer su rostro y las ganas de morirse que reflejarían sus ojos. Las lágrimas que derramaría serán el líquido más bello que allá visto en toda mi vida. Este juego iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

_

* * *

_

Hola, je je je… bueno… pues… **_Aix y Noah_**, son conciencias, naturalmente =D **Aix es la de las letras negritas.** _Y Noah las cursivas. _Tenía que aclararlo porque si no se que se me va a olvidar je jeje xD  
**James es un desgraciado**, ¿no lo creen? _Estúpido infeliz!!!! : ¬¬ _asu! Yo conocí a una amiga: mi tocaya, que unos infelices hicieron que rompiera con un chavo que de verdad ella amaba, -aunque dice ella que ya se esta volviendo solo un gustito…- pero bueno… esa es otra historia, si quieren conocerla léanla xD jeje la estoy escribiendo: **_La chica detrás de la libreta _**va a estar buenísima =D jejeje…  
Bueno, ejem ejem, pasando a otra cosa: en el capítulo anterior solo tuve un review me sentí triste =( Pero bueno, me imagino que no fue por falta de tiempo… lo entiendo x) amm… espero que en este loco y raro me dejen más lindos reviews opinando lo que les pareció el capitulito…=)  
Jeje, una cosa: hice otra nueva historia –**Deja de hacer eso…** _Joder!!! _Perdón TT-TT- se llama: **_Un simple juego_** jeje, esta rara xD bueno, espero que se pasen por ella =D, ahora sí, Adiós =D 

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	5. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Celos_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Nos vemos luego, nena –dijo James soltando mi mano y acercándose a mi cara, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

Me volteé y vi a Emmett sentado en la silla, tenía una cara rara: ninguna emoción corría por ella. Estaba tan frío, nunca lo había visto así. Camine hacía mi lugar: el asiento continúo al de él.

-Ey –dije cuando me senté- ¿Qué te pasa, niño?

Él me miro, pero su mirada no se poso en mis ojos, como siempre lo hacía. A él le gustaba tener contacto visual con la gente con la que hablaba.

-Nada –se podría decir que forzó a que las palabras salieran, hasta se podía decir que estaban acompañadas de un poco de enojo. Suspiró una vez.

-Emmett –acaricie su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos- de verdad ¿qué te pasa? Dime…

-No me pasa nada Rosalie –dijo retirando mi mano de su mejilla y volteándose hacía enfrente. Él no me decía Rosalie… algo de verdad le pasaba.

-Em –volví a llamar. Yo no iba a dejar que él estuviera mal y no me dije el por qué- dime que te pasa. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo…

-Rose, ya te dije que nada –me volteó a ver, y me mostró una de sus calidas y enormes sonrisas.

Aún así, esa respuesta no me dejo satisfecha. Pero ya no le pude seguir preguntando más porque el profesor Arias había entrado al salón. _Solo dos clases más, solo eso, solo eso… _me repetía a mí misma.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes –saludo cortes, y de ahí empezó una aburrida clase.

Lo único que quería hacer era irme y estar con mi querido James.

Recargue mi mejilla en mi mano derecha. Mientras intentaba no dormirme. El profesor Arias era bueno enseñando, pero el tema de este día me daba mucho sueño…

Las últimas clases paso lenta y aburrida. Casi me quedaba dormida. Era muy difícil prestarle atención al profesor cuando no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos. Emmett estaba muy, muy callado, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no me agradaba, él era mi rayo de sol, era la persona que iluminaba mi vida, junto con James, ahora… pero él había sido mi mejor amigo desde hace unos años, y nadie como él, la verdad lo quería muchísimo y me dolía su frialdad. Al finalizar la última clase Emmett se levanto y camino hacía la puerta. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir de el salón.

-Em –llamé, él solo me volteó a ver, sin dirigirme la palabra- ¿me esperas? –fruncía el ceño de confusión, él siempre me esperaba para irnos juntos.

-¿Eso quieres? –asentí con la cabeza- pensé que te iría con tu noviecito…

La última frase, la termino apenas en un susurro. Siquiera estaba segura de haberlo escuchado. Pero, no recordaba haberle contado lo de James. Fruncí el ceño por la confusión. ¿Qué era él? ¿Adivino ó qué?

-¿Cómo supiste…? –no sabía como terminar la pregunta, pero aún así no fue necesario.

-Los vi juntos, por eso fue por lo que no estuve contigo a esa hora, no quería interrumpirlos –no entendí su repentino enojo, que yo supiese ellos dos eran amigos. Vi que sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y su mandíbula apretada.

-Emmy… pero… -intente decir algo, pero las palabras, simplemente, no salían de mi garganta.

-No hace falta que digas nada –dijo, alzando la mano para detenerme, aunque no podía continuar, simplemente mis palabras me abandonaron- no necesito explicaciones… No soy tu padre –dijo con un tono amargado- no tienes que explicarme nada –negó con la cabeza- es tu vida –se le quebró la voz- vívela.

La última palabra que salió de su boca, prácticamente la escupió. No se movió, solo bajo la mirada, y ¿lo que escuche fue un sollozo? ¿Emmett estaba llorando? ¡¿Qué?! No, mi Emmett… digo… Emmett no podía llorar…

-Emmett –mi voz se quebró ¿mis mejillas estaban húmedas?

Me acerque lentamente hacía él, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, pero él no correspondió a mi abrazó. Sólo se quedó ahí, parado, frió.

-Emmett

Intenté ver sus ojos, pero él evito mi mirada, ¡Mierda! ¿Estaba llorando? No, ¡no! Simplemente él no podía llorar. Era inhumado eso ¡Inhumano!

-Emmett -volví a llamarlo, pero él no me contestaba- ¡Emmett McCarty! –grité, ya me había cansado de que me ignorara, ya estaba harta.

-Rose –me separo con cuidado, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que estuviese a punto de romperse- por favor, dejemos esto así… -lo volteé a ver a los ojos y me sonrió, pero pude ver el camino mojado que trazaron las lágrimas que habían descendido de la comisura de sus ojos- no quiero pelear contigo –me dio un beso en la cabeza- mejor, dejemos esto así… tú eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que terminemos esa amistad sólo por una tontería como esta.

Le sonreí.

-Cierto –lo abracé con fuerza, y esta vez, él me correspondió el abrazo- mejor, vámonos.

Él asintió y yo corrí por mis libros, los guarde velozmente en mi mochila y caminé hacía él.

-Vámonos –dijo Emmett y me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomase y caminásemos.

Lo tome y empezamos a caminar, él agarro mi mochila como buen caballero que era, y se la colgó en la espalda.

-Amor –llamo James desde atrás de mi espalda. Sonreí, pero sentí como Emmett se tensaba a mi lado.

-James –dije y me volteé hacía él. Le di una sonrisa y el me la devolvió mostrando su dientes blancos.

-Rose –susurro Emmett en mi oído- creó que mejor me voy y te dejo sola con él.

-No –dije amarrándolo del cuello de su camisa y jalándolo hacía mí- no te vayas, por favor… -le hice un pucherito, pero él solo sonrió de lado- quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Parpadeé rápidamente, haciéndolo _ojitos_, mientras le mostraba un pucherito.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo riéndose de mí- me quedo –sonreí, él solo me abrazo- pero solo porque tú me lo ruegas –susurro en mi oído.

-Eres un loco –dije entre risas, le di un juguetón golpe en la cabeza.

-Ey, nena –llamó James detrás de mí, Emmett me soltó, pero permaneció junto a mí- ¿te ibas a ir sin mí? –pregunto haciendo un pucherito.

-No –mentí- te estábamos buscando Emmy y yo –le sonreí.

-Oh -dijo, miro a Emmett con una mirada envenenada, fruncí el ceño y mi sonrisa se borro al ver la cara de James, mire a Emmett y él tenía una mirada triste y enojada- bueno, vamos.

La última palabra que pronuncio James, sonó afilada y fría, como la punta de una daga.

-Claro.

-Vamos –dijo Emmett.

-Sí –afirmo James- vámonos.

Me acerqué a él y tome su mano, luego me enganche al brazo de Emmett, como lo había echo antes de que James apareciera. Empezamos a caminar, pero a medio camino, me di cuenta de algo muy importante: no sabía donde vivía James.

-Ey, niño –llamé a James, pero los dos me voltearon a ver- James –afirme, pero, aún así, sentí la mirada de Emmett clavada en mi cara, y James me miro a los ojos- oye, pero… nosotros no sabemos donde vives…

Él frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió y una sonrisa –extrañas, si me dejan decir- cruzo por su cara.

-No se preocupen –sonrió- yo los acompaño a su casa y ya luego me voy a la mía.

-OK –seguimos caminando. La casa de Emmett –y por eso la mía- estaban cerca de la escuela, eso era lo agradable de mi escuela.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, y aburrido. Eso era extraño. Con Emmett todo el tiempo era divertido y agradable. Él siempre estaba de un humor impactante, y era muy contagiosa esa actitud ¡Me aburró!

-"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can i make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can i say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up there nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth." -empecé a cantar

James me volteó a ver un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada –dijo con una sonrisa- es que cantas muy, muy bien.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-"Hoy empaqué una maleta llena de ilusiones, para emprender un viaje sin escala a mis pasiones, quiero sentir como el aire se transforma en mi, olvidarme del pasado que viví, dibujar con las estrellas el futuro que aún me espera, lejos, lejos de ti. Por eso voy, sin miedo voy, sonriendo voy, sintiendo voy, que puedo hoy, voy a dejar lo malo atrás, y haré la paz en todo lugar."–canto Emmett.Me encantaba escuchar a Emmett cantar, tenía una voz espectacular. Masculina, pero melosa, dulce, pero calmada, pausada, tranquila. Tenía la mezcla perfecta de todas. _Que hermoso canta… _

-Me gusta como cantas, Em –dije, y me abracé a él. Él solo rió.

-Tú igual cantas bien –susurró en mi oído.

-¿Y yo? –pregunto James con un pucherito.

-Pues, no se –dije entre risas- nunca te he escuchado cantar.

-Y nunca lo harás –dijo entre risas.

-OK –dije con un pucherito.

-Saben –interrumpió Emmett- ¡ya llegamos a nuestras casas!

Dijo con emoción y una sonrisa en la cara. Reí ante su expresión, pero igual me sorprendio mucho.

-Bueno, adiós, niña –se despidió James, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós –me despedí con la mano.

-Vaya, Rose –dijo Emmett cuando estuvimos solos, y él empezó a caminar hacía su casa, y yo lo acompañe- ya va a ser tu cumpleaños.

Se me había olvidado eso. Mis ojos se iluminaron y saltaron chispas de ellos, mordí mi labio inferior ara contener mi emoción, pero aún así, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recorrió mis labios.

-Sí, ya se –casi grite por la emoción- ¡¡¡¡ya por fin va a volver Jazz!!!! ¡Mi hermoso hermanito, adoradísimo y preciosísimo!

-Sí –dijo Emmett con emoción, él igual quería mucho a Jazz- pero, oye ¿por qué mandaron a Jazz a otra escuela si sólo tiene ocho años?

Fruncí el ceño, esa era una respuesta que no nunca me habían contestado. Siempre que hablábamos de eso, mis padres y yo terminábamos enojados. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No se –dije con enojo- pero me enoja –dije haciendo un berrinchito- lo mandaron cuando apenas tenía tres años –levante tres dedos de mi mano derecha y se los enseñe, casi restregándoselos en la cara- lo extraños mucho.

Hice un pucherito. Él me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Pero, bueno, tranquila –acarició mi cabello- ya solo una semana más y va a volver.

Sus palabras me encantaron, ya quería que volviese mi hermanito, él era una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo, me encantaba estar con él. A él le encantaba estar con Emmett, Alice y conmigo. Y me encantaba estar así, con ellos. 

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Jeje, bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy!(: jeje, bueno, este, algunos deben estar así como: o.O ¿Jasper no qué tenía 18 años? Pero, lo tuve que cambiar, porque si no, no podía estar con Alice__J jeje, así que si no me creen véanlo en el segundo capítulo xD jeje, bueno, me voy. Adiós…_

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	6. ¡Jasper!

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_¡Jasper!_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Ya había pasado toda una semana desde que James y yo nos habíamos hecho novios. Él era tan tierno, me dejaba cartas en mi mochila, con poemas hermosos, y me decía palabras y frases divinas, simplemente, me encantaba. Y por fin ¡mi cumpleaños número diez y nueve se acercaba! Y por acercarse, quiero decir que ¡era mañana! ¡Sí! Ya por fin, después de cuatro años ya podría ver a mi pequeño hermanito. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Escuche como sonaba mi celular, me levante y camine hacía él. Abrí la tama y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti, y los regalos para mí. Vamos al cine y tú pagas y yo me salgo de ahí…. Te quiero muchísimo Rose. Eres mi mejor amiga. Al rato voy a tu casa con tu regalo. Recuerda que de mí, no te salvas. Muajaja, soy malo. _

Me empecé a reír, Emmett es un amor y lo adoro. Es mi mejor amigo y jamás lo cambiaría por nadie.

-Rose –llamo mi madre desde la planta de abajo- ven, ven a ver quien esta aquí.

Baje corriendo por las escaleras, ya eran las doce, y Jasper iba a llegar antes, así que podía ser él… ¡Sí! Ya quería que él estuviera aquí.

Ya estaba en el último escalón. Y lo vi. Ahí parado junto a mis padres, estaba un pequeño chico rubio, despeinado, con ojos color caramelo, como los de mi padre. Era bajito, ligeramente más alto que Alice, al verme, sonrió, no tenía el diente de enfrente. Su sonrisa se veía muy tierna, se veía tan inocente. Su tez era pálida, al igual que la de toda la familia.

-Rose –dijo él, con esa vocecita de niño chiquito. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja, y creo que una lágrima solitaria abandonó la comisura de mis ojos- Rose –repitió.

Acto seguido corrió hacía mí, con sus pequeños bracitos extendidos. Me puse en cuclillas y extendí mis brazos hacía él, esperando para recibirlo entre ellos.

-Jasper –dije, emocionada de por fin poder ver a mi adorado hermanito, y más aún, por tenerlo, ahora, entre mis brazos. Algunas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos.

-Hermanita –dijo él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le empecé a dar pequeñas vueltitas, pero me detuve porque me mareé.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Hasta que escuche como cuchicheaban mis padres. Pero, no les preste atención alguna, pero, si baje a mi hermanito. Agarre su manita y camine hacía mis padres.

-¿No están felices de que Jasper haya vuelto? –pregunte, viéndolos, estaban algo serios, y eso me hacía pensar que no les importaba mucho que hubiese regresado Jasper.

-Claro que si –contesto mi padre como si fuese lo más lógico que del mundo, me sonrió cálidamente y se agacho hacía Jasper, lo abrazo- te queremos mucho pequeños.

Mi madre hizo lo mismo, igual lo abrazo y le dijo lo mismo.

Nos sentamos con él en el sillón y estuvimos hablando sobre como había sido su internado y todo eso, si había conocido a gente interesante y si le había gustado sus clase.

-Pues –empezó a contarnos- no era tan malo –afirmó, con una mueca extraña en su rostro- pero casi no me gustaba –bajo la mirada- casi no tenía amigos. Y me molestaban mucho porque decían que no me querían y que por eso me mandaron allí.

Al oír eso, me sentí muy mal, no debí haber dejado que mis padres lo mandaran, debí haber echo que se quedara por todos los medios posibles hasta lograrlo. Lo abracé, para que viera que yo lo quería muchísimo.

-No les creíste ¿verdad? –pregunto cautelosamente mi madre. Preocupada por la autoestima de su pequeño hijo. Él negó con la cabeza, y yo sentí una pequeña ola de calma recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-No, yo se que ustedes me quieren –dijo, suspiro. Cerré los ojos y el alivió volvió a correr mi cuerpo. No me gustaba ó, gustaría que mi hermanito amado se sintiera triste por ago como eso. Odiaría que le bajaran la autoestima.

-Hermanito –lo solté y puse mis manos en sus hombros, haciendo que me mirara fijamente a los ojos- no quiero que tu autoestima se baje por las blasfemias que te dijeron –él sonrío- recuerda que te amamos.

Le sonreí cálidamente, y él igual. Escuche como tocaban la puerta y vi como María –la sirvienta- iba hacía la puerta y la abría.

-¡Felicidades! –grito Emmett entrando por la puerta. Con un gigantesco oso de felpa, que cargaba con una mano y agarrando la manita de Alice con la otra.

-Gracias, Emmy –dije, me levante del sillón y corrí hacía él.

Me lancé a sus brazos y fui recibida por sus brazos, dándome un gran abrazo de oso. Me alejo un poco para verme a los ojos y me extendió el gran oso que traía en sus brazos. Yo le sonreí y sentí un pequeño calor correr por mis mejillas. Lo agarré y me abrace a él.

-Gracias, Emmy –dije- mira, ven a ver quien por fin llego –dije casi gritando de la emoción. Lo agarre de la mano y lo llevé hacía Jasper.

-Jasper –dijo.

Se acerco a él y abrazándolo con ligereza. Jasper lo miro con confusión y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se podía leer la confusión en las facciones del pequeño rubio, como un libro de texto. Deje el osito en el sillón. Me miro, interrogándome con sus pequeños ojitos. Yo le sonreí como respuesta a su muda pregunta.

-Él es Emmett –le dije, abrazándome a Emmett por su costado- es mi mejor amigo -señale, separándome un poco de él- tú lo conociste, probablemente no te acuerdes de él. Pero cuando… -no pude terminar la frase.

Jasper se había lanzado hacía los brazos de Emmett. Abrazándolo por el cuello. Casi estrujándolo. Los mire con una sonrisa. Sentí una pequeña manita tomar la mía y jalarla un poco hacía abajo, mire, y vi que era Alice.

-¿Quién es él, Rose? –pregunto con su linda voz aguda, como el tintineo de campanitas.

-Él es mi hermano menor –conteste, poniéndome en cuclillas para estar a su altura- ¿Recuerdas que te había contado de _Jasper_? –ella asintió- bueno –lo señale- es él.

Ella sonrió, analizando a mi hermanito se los pies a la cabeza. Él la volteó a ver y la miro con extrañeza. Como si no entendiera algo.

-Yo soy Alice y soy la hermanita menor de Emmett –dijo, con sus dos manitas juntas tras de su cuerpo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- tú eres Jasper y eres el hermanito de Rose –me reí, ella era tan tierna- Rose es como otra hermana para mí. Y yo y mi hermanito, Emmy, la queremos mucho. Sobretodo él.

Mis padres, Emmett, María y yo nos reímos. Para tener siete años se podía expresar muy bien, y además era muy linda, ella y Jasper iban a ser muy buenos amigos, así como Emmett y yo.

Él se levanto del sillón con un movimiento fluido. Le extendió su pálida manita. Alice observo su manita y luego, cuando iba a tomarla, se lanzo a sus brazos, dejando a mi hermanito en un shock. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y su boquita ligeramente abierta. No entendía la reacción de Alice, pero mejor que se vaya acostumbrando, porque Alice era así, le gustaba demostrarle afecto a las personas.

Luego de un pequeño rato en shock, mi hermanito la rodeo con sus bracitos y la abrazo con fuerza. Emmett se acerco y se paro junto a mí, observando la dulce escena que se desarrollaba justo delante de nosotros.

-Que tiernos –susurro Emmett a mi oído. Yo sólo asentí, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de los pequeños.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros ¡Eran tan lindos! Y adorables.

-Me agradas, Jasper dijo Alice, tomando la manita de mi hermanito y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Que lindos –chillé, eran tan adorables. Aunque, me equivoqué, ellos no eran como Emmy y yo. Ellos eran diferentes. Había una química ahí. Parecían como dos piezas de rompecabezas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde que se hicieron. Y, Emmett y yo, sólo éramos amigos. Dos personas que se encontraron en el mundo, destinadas para ser confidentes mutuos. No para ser amantes.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Alice, con una cara curiosa, creó que me había perdido entre mis pensamientos…

-En que tú y Jasper se ven muy lindos –conteste, con una sonrisa. Ella y Jazz me la devolvieron.

-Ey –dijo Emmett, lo mire y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido- no andes casando a mi hermanita ya –me regaño- sólo tiene siete años.

Me hizo un pucherito y me reí de él, puse mi mano sobre sus cabellos y le empuje, hasta que quedo mirando al piso.

-Sí, yo igual te quiero, Rose –dijo cuando lo solté y él me volvió a ver. Me hizo otro pucherito, y yo no tuve más remedio que abrazarlo, amaba a este hombre. Claro esta, lo amaba del modo en que alguien ama a un hermano o bueno, de un modo fraternal.

_

* * *

_

Hola! Ay, odio a Rose en este momento, no ve al HOMBRE que tiene en frente! TT-TT si yo lo tuviera me le lanzo encima x) jeje, no se crean :D bueno, este capítulo esta cortito y feito jeje, pero, espero que les guste(: dejen sus reviews opinando. Po' favo' xD jeje, bueno. Adiós(:

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* _:.


	7. Sospechas

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Sospechas_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi hermanito había vuelto, era un amor. Todo el día, desde que llegaba de la escuela, estaba con Alice, y, aún en la escuela estaban juntos. Aunque, claro, igual loi había visto con otros niños. Él era un niño muy tierno y cariñoso, cualquiera lo amaría.

Igual, ya llevaba más de un mes con James, él era muy tierno, y romántico, sí, muy romántico. Me decía cosas hermosas.

_Flashback. _

-Oye, Rose ¿Cuántos novios has tenido antes de mí? –pregunto extrañado, sosteniéndose del poste de alumbrado.

-Sólo tú y Riley -dije con una sonrisa.

-No te creo –dijo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? –me sobresalte.

-Es que eres muy hermosa –sonreí cuando dijo eso, él era un amor.

_Fin del flashback._

No había sido ni la primera, ni la última vez que me había dicho cosas así.

-Rose, vamos –dijo Emmett desde la puerta del salón.

Me levante, recogiendo mis cosas y camine hacía él. Hoy estaba muy distraída. Eso no era muy agradable. Lo que pasa es que hoy no había visto para nada a James, él si había llegado a clases, pero se perdió al parecer, porque no entro a ninguna de ellas.

Me habían dicho que lo habían visto con la tal, Victoria. Una chica alta, delgada, de tez pálida y con un cabello rojo fuego que le llegaba hasta la cintura, o más abajo. Era muy hermosa, tenía rasgos muy delicados, y una pose felina, sus ojos eran color miel y sus labios bien rojos.

-¿Sabes dónde esta James? –pregunte, tomándolo del brazo.

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día –sentí como se tensaba, y no entendí por qué.

Seguimos caminando hasta la salida.

-Rose, te he buscado todo el día ¿dónde has estado? –pregunto James acercándose a mí.

-En clases –le dije con una ceja alzada.

Él miro hacía otro lado con despreocupación y vi como la chica, Victoria, se acercaba a nosotros, o bueno, a James.

-James –le llamo, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Ay, voy –le dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió con ella.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –le dije a Emmett, cuando nos empezamos a ir hacía nuestras casas.

-¿De qué? –pregunto. Él había estado raro, todo callado y serio. Ese no era mi Emmett bebé.

-¿De qué será? –dije sarcástica- De que James anda mucho con esa tal, Victoria –dije su nombre como su fuese una palabrota.

-Quizá son mejores amigos como tú y yo –aclaro. Era notorio qué a él no le interesaba esto.

Afirme, ¿qué caso tenía pelear con Emmett por algo que a él ni le interesaba? No, y no me iba a poner a estar como una nenita mimada que ve a su novio con otra niña. Y yo no era así, y no tenía porque comportarme así, sería muy tonto hacerlo.

_Al día siguiente… _

-Hola –saludo, James.

-Hola –le devolví el saludo con mucha emoción.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a su lugar, me le quede viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué ayer no entraste a clases? –pregunte sentándome en mi lugar y agarrando un lápiz para juguetear con él.

-No me sentía bien –se aclaro la garganta y me sonrió, pero a mí me pareció una sonrisa falsa.

Lo mire sospechosamente, pero me di la vuelta, Emmett ya había llegado y se había sentado en su lugar. Lo mire con una mirada extrañada. Él siempre se anunciaba cuando llegaba o salía, bueno, al menos cuando yo no lo estaba viendo. Y hoy, no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo llego y se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento.

-Hola, Emmy –le salude, cambie mi mirada de extrañeza, por una sonrisa.

-Hola, Rose –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Em? –pregunte un poco extrañada, él frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa permanecía en su cara- hoy no te anunciaste –aclare.

Él lo comprendió y se lanzo a reír a carcajadas, él siempre con un humor excelente, eso me encantaba de él. James era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, parecía que yo no le importaba, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, yo sabía que él me quería y que yo a él.

-Ay, Rose –dijo Emmett, cuando me le quedé viendo, embobadamente a James, gire mi cabeza violentamente hacía Emmett y este tenía una mirada boba-, tú te mereces algo mejor –se acerco a mí- James parece que no es nada tentó ¿sabes?

Su comentario me hizo rabiar ¿cómo se atrevía? Eso era una mentira, él aparentaba no prestarme atención, pero yo sabía que él sí me quería. Mire a Emmett con furia, él tenía una mirada inocente, de niño chiquito que acaba de ser regañado por su mamá.

-_Emmett McCarty_ –grité, que bueno que aún no empezaba la clase y que el maestro aún no había llegado, me pare de mi lugar con enojo y lo mire con cara asesina- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –mi mirada de furia aumento.

-Yo… yo… -empezó a balbucear. Bajo la cabeza- lo siento –susurro.

Le di una última mirada enojada antes de sentarme en mi asiento y ponerme a rayar mi libreta.

-Perdón –susurro, otra vez. Esta vez, lo volteé a ver y le sonreí a duras penas-, ¿no te enojas conmigo si te cuento un secreto?

En ese momento mis ojos se iluminaron, me gustaba que me contaran secretos, y Emmett era una persona que me contaba muchos, por eso nosotros no nos escondíamos nada. Éramos simplemente él y yo y nadie ni nada más.

-Dime, dime –dije emocionada, para lo que no sabía que me esperaba…

-Creo que me he enamorado –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero, yo no pude sonreír, no entendía por qué, algo me evitaba estar feliz por él. Simplemente, lo que una sonrisa sería, era una mueca de dolor y tristeza, mis ojos se cristalizaron y mi boca estaba entre abierta.

-¿Enamorado? –repetí como tarada. Y de pronto, sentí el impulso de salir corriendo hacía el baño y ponerme a llorar a todo lo que daba.

Porque eso era: una tarada, no entendía que me pasaba, él era mi mejor amigo, tendría que estar feliz por esto ¿no?

No, no se, supongo que sí, pero entonces… ¿por qué no es así? ¿por qué me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y meterme al baño a llorar? No entendía nada…

-Sí, ella es hermosa –dijo, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba-, simplemente… es una roba corazones –dijo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el más allá.

-Que bien –forcé a salir a las palabras, es que no querían salir por su propia cuenta, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni por qué.

-De echo –dijo, puso mi sonrisa favorita- la quiero muchísimo, es hermosa, me ha robado el corazón por completo –finalizo. Sus ojos rebozaban de amor y felicidad.

-¿La conozco? –él asintió- ¿Y por qué no te le has declarado? –pregunte con mucha curiosidad, sí le gustaba tanto como él decía, ya se le debió haber declarado…

-No –dijo, con tristeza- ella tiene novio y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Miro hacía su libreta y en ese momento, sentí unas ganas enormes de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que había en mi cuerpo.

-Entonces, ella es la que se lo pierde –forcé una sonrisa, que de verdad, me costo mucho trabajo- tú eres un perfecto partido –él me miro y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Rose –dijo, se acero a mí y me dio un abrazo de oso- te quiero –susurro en mi oído.

_

* * *

_

Hola! Ame como termino esta capítulo X) jeje, bueno, amo a Emmett… ¿saben quién es la chica verdad? (cejas) jeje, es muy obvio eh! xD jeje, bueno, me largo(: espero sus reviews po favo c(: jeje Adiós…

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* __:._


	8. Casi beso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Casi un beso_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Los días pasaban, pero yo ni cuenta me daba, estaba total y completamente sumergida en la felicidad. Tenía a James, que era demasiado bueno, y a Emmett, que era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener. Ya habían pasado tres meces desde que James y yo nos habíamos echo novios. Aunque, he de admitir, qué James se portaba algo raro.

Por otro lado, Emmett siempre me estaba hablando de esa chica de la que el estaba _enamorado. _Aún no entendía bien por qué cada vez que hablaba de ella, me daba ganas de golpear algo y salir corriendo hacía el baño, para echarme a llorar a todo pulmón.

Es qué, simplemente no lo entendía ¿por qué me daban ganas de llorar cuando él hablaba de ella? Era ridículo. No lo entendía. ¡Él era mi mejor amigo! Sólo eso…

-Rose, amor –dijo James, acercándose a mí, rodeando mi cintura con su fuerte brazo.

-Hola, James –salude sin mucho animo, no me sentía especialmente bien hoy, no había podido dormir. Había algo, un presentimiento, algo feo, que pasaba por mi cabeza… pero no sabía que era…

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa? –dijo, lo mire, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No, no –paso los dedos por mis hueros cabellos mientras suspiraba-. Es que Tengo un extraño presentimiento –baje la mirada con una cara un poco triste.

No entendía que me pasaba. Era una sensación poderosa, pero dolorosa. Era algo raro, como si algo intentara advertirme que algo malo iba a pasar, o algo malo estaba pasando. No sé, no entendía. Pero… quería saber que significaba ese estúpido presentimiento. Y es que. Joder. No entendía por qué estaba soñando todo lo que soñaba. Me estaba matando por dentro.

_-Rose, déjanos –rugió aquel chico. _

_Él estaba besando acaloradamente a una chica de cabello rojizo y aspecto felino. Ella tenía un vestido que apenas cubría lo necesario. Para cualquier hombre era una tentación. Pero, ¿por qué? No entendía. No entendía. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Listas para salir y recorrer toda mi mejilla. _

¿Qué significaba? ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Por qué estaba soñando con él? ¿Qué quería decir ese estúpido sueño? Este estúpido sueño me mataría de la angustia, la desesperación y la frustración.

-Amor –llamo mi atención James. Lo mire a los ojos, con una mirada frustración-. ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa que pienses o que te pase. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sonreí de lado, sin muchas ganas de extender más esa pequeña muestra de felicidad. Quería no estar así de triste. Y aparte, tampoco podía decir que él era el chico de esos sueños tan extraños que he tenido. No, él seguro y no era.

-Sí, sí lo se –le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te amo –dijo.

Se inclino y beso mis labios con delicadeza. Bueno, por un momento fue delicado. Luego, sus labios se movieron ferozmente contra mi boca, hasta se podía decir que se movían hambrientos. Era una sensación extraña, nadie nunca me había besado así. Bueno, la verdad es que nadie nunca me había besado. Riley fue mi primer novio, y nunca nos llegamos a besar.

Me gusto la sensación de su boca contra la mía. Pero, no sé. Era, algo extraño, no sentí nada. Digo, no era que pensara que iba a ser como en las películas, pero, al menos, pensé que sentiría algo especial, que mi corazón se aceleraría y cosas así. Pero, no, nada de nada. Cuando dejo mis labios libres, me susurro un «te amo» abrí mis ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba. Él era la primera persona que me decía eso.

-Yo igual, te amo –le susurre.

Aún no lo podía creer. Lo amaba, y él a mí. Eso era algo especial, y me encantaba. Él era una persona tan especial y la quería tanto, tanto… lo amaba.

-Eso es perfecto –dijo él.

Lo mire a los ojos, y en ellos, no demostraba mucha felicidad, la verdad. De hecho, reflejaban un poco de enojo y rabia, pero no lo entendí. Él me estaba diciendo que me amaba, lo cual, no dudaba. Quizá, tuvo algún problema con alguien o algo así. Yo qué sé. Pero, bueno, eso no arruinaría este momento tan magnifico.

Al fin le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque, jamás pensé en hacerlo ya, sentí que era muy pronto, pero bueno, no importaba, yo sentía eso. Le entregaría mi corazón sólo por una de sus bellísimas sonrisas.

-Rose-llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Una de sus bellísimas sonrisas adornaba su rostro, era tan bello que me podría dejar aturdida por tanta belleza.

-Mande, James –dije, con una voz curiosa. No me gustaba que me llamara pero que no siguiera con lo que me iba a decir.

-Es qué -su mano voló hacía su nuca, y la froto ligeramente-, bueno, me tengo que ir.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente y soltó un suspiro pesado. ¿Se tenía que ir? ¿Ya? ¿Por qué? No era justo.

-Pero –proteste, como si fuera una niña chiquita a la cual le acababa de quitar su muñeco favorito-. ¿Por qué?

No entendía por qué se tenía que ir, estábamos bien aquí los dos juntos y relativamente solos, perdidos en nuestro mundo personal sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de entrar a él.

-Es que Victoria me esta esperando –dijo.

Volteó a ver hacía su espalda, sin aguantar mi curiosidad, seguí la dirección de su mirada. Y ciertamente, ahí estaba Victoria con su mochila, lista para irse a casa. Vi como James alzaba la mano y la saludaba, ella imito su gesto y lo saludo igual, con una sonrisa embobada en el rostro.

Él se giro, y me miro, sólo para encontrarse con mi ceño fruncido y mi mirada retadora. Lo mire pidiéndole una explicación, mis labios estaban tan fruncidos, que se veían blancos. Podía sentir el palpitar de éstos.

James me miro como si tuviese un ojo extra o monos en la cara, me sonrió. ¿Me estaba sonriendo después de qué una chica casi se le lanza encima? Ay, no, esto si es animalada…

-Tranquila, Rose, amor –dijo, puso su mano encima de mi hombro, intentando calmarme con esa acción.

-¿Por qué Victoria Berg te estaba coqueteando tan descaradamente? ¡Por Dios! –mi voz no era para nada tranquila o suave, si no todo lo contrario, era muy fuerte y parecía más bien un rugido-. Y lo peor –mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y los intentaba penetrar y atravesar como cuchillos filosos y fríos-, enfrente de mí –rugí con toda la rabia que encontré en mi cuerpo- de mí –mi voz sonó más ahogada cuando pronuncie esas dos palabras- de mí que soy tu ¡Novia! –separe la ultima palabra en dos silabas.

Cuando termine de gritarle, mi respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, pase mis dedos, furiosamente, por mis cabellos, haciéndolos para atrás, tras que algunos se habían puesto enfrente de mis ojos. James corrió la mirada por todo mi rostro y sus ojos se endurecieron.

-¡Pues discúlpame por tener amigas! –grito él, con una rabia que no le conocía, pero, en cambio, no me intimidaban en lo más mínimo.

-No te digo que no tengas amigas –le rugí.

-No –escupió esa única palabra-, no me estas diciendo eso, pero casi lo estas insinuando.

Salte un jadeó de manera que entendiera mi indignación.

-No te estoy dando ninguna insinuación ni nada por el estilo –le grite.

Mis ojos estaban acumulando lágrimas de enojo, decepción, molestia, indignación y otras cuantas emociones.

-Yo nunca te dije que te alejaras de Emmett –me dijo, su furia era tan notoria en sus ojos, que a cualquiera le podría congelar la sangre sólo con mirarlos, pero no a mí, no me importaba eso-, aunque no sería una mala idea –lo último fue apenas un susurro.

-No te atrevas a decir nada de Emmett –le dije, apuntándolo con un dedo en modo acusatorio.

-Pues entonces deja a Victoria –su voz era rabiosa, como si lo hubiese ofendido de la peor forma que se podría pensar-. Ella es mi mejor amiga –soltó, me quede helada. Ahora me sentía muy mal por haberle reclamado así-, y somos así como tú y Emmett –escupió.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando, le rodee con mis brazos, dándole el más fuerte de los abrazos que pude. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su espalda.

-Lo siento –dije, sentí el punto exacto en que mi voz se rompió-, yo… yo no sabía que ella era tú mejor amiga –no sabía que palabras usar para disculparme por eso, y me sentí verdaderamente culpable, tanto, que hasta sentía mis labios temblar.

-Sí bueno –dijo, co aire despreocupado, _la ira se había ido_-, deberías preguntar antes de atacar.

Asentí, aún contra su pecho. Suspire. Él se dio la vuelta, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, se agacho y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Te amo –susurro.

-Yo igual.

Entonces, se fue, vi como cuando llegaba a su _mejor amiga, _está lo recibió con un abrazo muy entusiasta, eso no me agrado mucho, pero bueno, no tenía que volver a armarle un show como el de ahorita.

-Hola, Rose –saludo Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola, Em –dije, con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla en modo de saludo, pero él –por accidente, supuse yo- movió un poco su cara y mis labios terminaron muy cerca de sus labios. Me congele. Había rozado la esquina de sus labios, con los míos, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, hasta el punto en que llegue a pensar que saldría volando de mi pecho.

-Perdón –dijo con un susurro. Aunque, en su voz detecte un poco de… ¿felicidad? Que extraño, percibí la felicidad en su voz, bueno, la verdad, se podría decir que no era tanto felicidad, si no mas bien era como satisfacción. O algo por el estilo, un sentimiento parecido al orgullo, aunque no, no era orgullo.

El estado se _shock _en el que me había caído no disminuyo en lo más mínimo, baje la mirada, con un pequeño ardor en las mejillas. Bueno, pequeño no es una palabra que lo describa para nada bien. Más bien, yo elegiría «un_ gran_ ardor en mis mejillas».

Me había ruborizado, genial. Rayos, rayos ¿por qué simplemente con haber besado casi la esquina de sus labios, me había ruborizado tan violentamente? Eso era una tontería. No entendía, no era algo lógico. Él era mi mejor amigo, _¡Mi mejor amigo!_ No entiendo…

-Rose, tranquila –dijo Emmett con una voz feliz.

Paso su gran brazo, alrededor de mis hombros, y me estrecho cuidadosamente contra su pecho, y su ligera y musical risa se escucho por todo el alrededor.

Sentí algo extraño, en ese pequeño roce sentí lo que con el beso que me había dado James, no había sentido. Era algo extraño. No entendía nada…

Todo era tan confuso, ¿por qué esto me pasaba a mí?...

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien :D bueno, me gusto jaja, Rose aún no se da cuenta ¬¬' la odio, debería darle un golpe =D Odio a James muajaja, le pasara algo malo x] jeje, Amo a Emmett xD jaja, bueno, espero que les allá gustado igual que a mí;) jeje, espero que sí es así, le pushen a ese lindo botó verde (que yo se que les hace tentación xD) y dejen su comentario, siempre son bien recibidos aquí, tanto buenos como malo x] jeje, ahora pues… les quiero recomendar esta historia: «¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?» Bueno, si el nombre se les hace llamativo, pero no están seguros XD, aquí les dejo el summary:

_«Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"» _

(Es de Alice y Jasper) (Amo mis comerciales en mis historias x]) Bueno, después de los comerles… jejej, seguimos conmigo:… sin más que decir :D Adiós;) Se cuidan :B

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	9. Molestando gente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Molestando gente_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Ey, Rose estoy aburrido –dijo, Emmett.

Estábamos en su casa, en las escaleras de la puerta. No había mucho que hacer, no teníamos tarea y Jazz y Alice estaban total y completamente distraídos dentro de la casa. Siempre que estaban juntos, todo desaparecía para ellos, definitivamente ellos iban a estar juntos, que hermoso. Pero, bueno, el futuro no esta escrito en piedra, aunque, puede que esto sí.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? –pregunte, recargándome en el barandal de la blanca escalera.

-No sé, pero me aburro –dijo, lo mire con cara de "Emmett, si no sabes, cállate".

-Pues, ¿quieres molestar a alguien? –pregunte, con voz monótona.

-¡Sí! –se puso de pie en un salto-. ¡Vamos!

Me ofreció su mano y la tome y me levante.

-¿A quién molestamos? –pregunte, con el ceño fruncido.

-Molestemos a… a… ay no se –dijo con un ademán de que no importaba.

-¿Y si nos metemos al Messenger y vemos quien esta conectado y listo para que lo molestemos? –pregunte. Él me miro como si fuera la primera vez que viera el sol.

-Rose –me apunto con un dedo tembloroso-, eres una genio ¡Oh! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! –me dio un gran abrazo de oso, que logro hasta levantarme del piso.

-Gracias, gracias –dije, cuando me soltó y le hice una reverencia.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo, le tome de la mano y lo jale hacía dentro de la casa, nos fuimos hacía su habitación y prendimos su computadora.

-¿En tu cuenta o en la mía? –le pregunte. Frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrió y empezó a teclear su cuenta del Messenger. Luego su contraseña, bueno, igual y ya me la sabía. Así que no importaba que lo viera.

-Mira esta… Bella, Edward –ay que ñoños, pensé para mis adentros, pero sólo me reí-, Heidi, Zafrina, Tanya…

-Ey, ¿no esta James? –pregunte, mirando curiosamente su pantalla.

-No lo tengo… es que… tuvimos un problema y ya no nos hablamos –dijo, un poco ¿avergonzado? Ay, no se pero pareció avergonzado o algo así. Solté una pequeña risita entre dientes.

-Bueno, no importa… -mire la pantalla otra vez-. Entonces… ¿a quién vamos a molestar?

Él se rió y buscamos a una victima, cuando, vi algo…

-Ey, ¿por qué no Amun? –pregunte, agarrando el Mouse y haciéndole click en su correo para abrir la ventanilla.

-Claro, él es bien fácil de molestar.

Nos sonreímos malévolamente el uno al otra y luego dirigimos nuestra atención a la pantalla.

Emmett: Hola, Amun.

Amun: Hola.

Emmett: Ey, ¿Qué haces? No me dejes hablando sólo ¡eh! Sí lo haces voy a llorar… bua, bua, y luego te pegare.

Amun: Ala, que mala onda… me vas a hacer llorar a mí.

Emmett: si, si, bueno, así es la vida, un día eres feliz y al otro te amenazan

Emmett y yo nos empezamos a reír después de la ultima frase que escribió, esa frase era como su lema, bueno, sólo lo de "así es la vida, un día… y al otro…"

-Uy, ahora, no se, ¿qué le decimos? –pregunte, me senté en el regazo de Emmett, porque él estaba usando la silla… que caballero es… pero bueno, su regazo era mucho más cómodo que una silla.

-No se… -dijo, se puso pensativo.

-¿Y si le empezamos a decir puras tonterías? para que se quede con cara de "¿Qué te pasa?" –le pregunte, volteándolo a ver. En su cara se reflejo una sonrisa macabra.

-Claro que sí –dijo, y entonces lleve mis manos hacía el teclado.

Emmett: Soy superman ¿lo sabías?

Amun: ¿Qué te pasa?

Emmett: Sabías… ya probé la mota.

Amun: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Emmett: Sí, estaba buena… ¿quieres?

Mire a Emmett, que estaba intentando controlar sus risas, pero no lo lograba, unas cuantas, muy fuertes, se le salían por los labios.

Amun: No, claro que no. Y tú tampoco deberías probarla.

Emmett: Esta buena…

Amun: ¡Ya!

Emmett: Ándale… toma… te va a gustar…

Amun: No, no, déjame, déjame…

Me empecé a reír como histérica, imaginándome a Amun saltando y diciendo: "Aléjate, aléjate" como una vil niñita fresa. Me caí del regazo de Emmett y poco después escuche como él se caía de la silla, pero al otro lado del cual yo me había caído.

-Viste, Em –le dije parándome y agarrando mi estomago, porque me empezó a doler por tanta risa-, así es como se molesta a alguien.

-Gracias por compartir tu sabiduría gran maestra –bromeó.

-No hay problema, pequeño saltamontes.

Nos miramos y volvimos a estallar en risas. Luego, de un rato así, apagamos la computadora, porque íbamos a ir a pasear afuera.

-Ay, Rose, la verdad que sí estas loca –me dijo, jugando, me dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo.

-Sí pues ya ve… -no pude terminar de hablar, porque me caí.

Intente ayudarme a no caer agarrando el brazo de Emmett, pero, este no estaba nada atento y se vino conmigo. Él termino encima de mí. Su cara estaba a milímetros de la mía, podía sentir su tipio aliento entrar en mi boca.

No entendí por qué, pero tenía una ganas de besarlo, no, no eran ganas, era una necesidad, pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo estos locos impulsos que me han estado dando últimamente. Eran extraños.

Aún así, me quede inmóvil. No hice ni dije nada. Pero, él se fue acercando lentamente hacía mi cara, vi como cerraba los ojos, así que lo imite… poco a poco se fue acercando, sentí como su cara estaba cada vez más cerca y entonces… sus labios tocaron los míos, fueron suaves y muy tiernos. Simplemente, perfectos. En ese momento sentí lo que no había podido sentir cuando James me beso…

Sus labios se movían de un modo tranquilo y amoroso, contra los míos.

* * *

Hola! Jaja, ven, ven… todo va tomando sentido!! Pero, jeje, no creerán que los voy a dejar vivir un súper momento sin un precio… o sí? Jaja, bueno, digan… quien quieren que los descubra? O que quieren que pase? X] jeje bueno, me voy… tengo tae kwan do al fin! :D (comerciales) pasen por mi historia: las aventuras de Seth&Emmett x] jejeje bueno, ahora sí, Adiós---

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	10. ¿Amor?¿Yo?¿Él?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_¿Amor?...¿Yo?...¿Él?_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Mi respiración ya estaba bastante agitada. Mis pulmones aclamaban por aire, exigiéndome que alejara mis labios de los de él. Pero no quería… no entendía por qué, pero mis labios solo querían que me embriagara de su dulce aliento. Sólo quería quedarme así, con él… para siempre. No tener que alejarme jamás de él.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo ¿Por qué mi corazón corre a mil por hora? ¿Por qué sus labios me hacen sentir cosas que jamás imagine? Hacen que pueda sentir las típicas… "mariposas en el estomago". ¿Por qué con James no es así? ¿Qué es diferente? Yo amo a James, y Emmett es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida…

¿Será qué… me gusta Emmett? No, el siempre es y será mi mejor amigo para siempre jamás. Pero, no sentí nada igual cuando bese a James. En este beso, me sentí viva, cómo si algo dentro de mí se hubiese encendido de repente.

Lentamente, separe mis labios de los suyos. Sentí un hormigueo en mis labios. Estaba tentada a tomar una fuerte respiración y volver a aprisionar sus labios con los míos. Pero logre controlar ese impulso. Me vería como una zorra si lo hacía, besando a mi mejor amigo ¡A mi mejor amigo! ¡Dios! Y yo que tengo novio. Esto no lo podría saber nadie, ¡Nadie! sería nuestro… pequeño gran secreto.

-Emmett –jadeé… su nombre sonaba tan hermoso…

-¿Si, Rosie? –su voz era la más dulce melodía. Dulce y amorosa.

-Esto… no… -suspire-, esto no esta bien.

Baje la mirada, no quería ver sus ojos. Bueno, la verdad es que algo en mi interior me gritaba que levantara la mirada viera esos enormes y divinos ojos y le volviera a plantar un beso en los labios. Pero yo sabía que eso no era correcto. ¡Dios! ¡Yo tenía novio! ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora? Éramos mejores amigos… sólo esperaba que nada entre nosotros cambiara… es qué, digo… ¡Los mejores amigos no se besan, y menos cuando uno de ellos tiene novio!

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunto… su voz estaba cargada de… ¿tristeza? ¿culpa?... y otros sentimientos que no entendí.

-N-no –abrí la boca, sólo para cerrarla otra vez y repetir el movimientos muchas veces seguidas, antes de bajar la cara, con un suspiro de acompañamiento, y cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que veía figuras blancuzcas-, no sé.

Escuche su largo y contenido suspiro. No me atrevía a levantar la vista y no entendía por qué. Tenía miedo de su expresión, así que sólo mordí mi labio y me limite a esperar su respuesta.

-¿Quieres… -tosió-, quieres que lo olvidemos y continuemos como si nada hubiese pasado? –dijo las palabras, pero ni pizca de ese deseo había en su voz.

_¿Y si yo no quiero olvidar?…porque justamente, yo no lo quiero olvidar._

-Sí –me limite a asentir con la cabeza, pasando una pequeña, no muy expresiva, sonrisa, por mi rostro.

Él me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras reía quedamente. Luego nos paramos, él me ayudo a levantarme, ofreciéndome su mano, al tocarla, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo… _y me gusto. _

_Emmett's POV: _

-Si, pues ya ve…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque se tropezó con una roca y se cayó.

Estaba un poco distraído, sólo sentí cuando agarro mi brazo y brazo y tiro de él. Me caí. Pero… no en cualquier lugar… No. Caí sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie Hale ¡De Rosalie Hale! Dios quiere tentarme a que haga algo que no quiero… bueno, obviamente sí lo quiero ¡Dios! ¡Muero por probar sus dulces y carnosos labios!

Porque, no sólo caí encima de ella. No. Si no que también termine con sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Un movimiento brusco y podría estar bebiendo de ellos. No me arrepentiría en lo más mínimo de ellos, pero, no creía que ella estuviera muy cómoda después de haberla besado.

Pero, en este momento, había alguien en mi contra, alguien que quería que respondiera a mis impulsos, que tomara el control e hiciera mis sueños realidad. Pero, no. No puedo. Pero, ¿cómo reprimir una _necesidad_? Algo que has ansiado desde que tus ojos se toparon con los de ella ¿Cómo? ¿Habrá algún antídoto para quitar esta necesidad? ¿Alguna poción para dejarla de amar? No. No la había.

Intente reprimir la tentación ¡De verdad lo intente! Pero soy débil cuando estoy con ella. Así que lentamente y suavemente, me fui acercando a ella, cerré para intentar pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.

Tranquilamente, acerque mi cara a la suya y los toque. Sentí como miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaban por mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación de lo más agradable, mi corazón salto de la emoción de por fin poder tocar sus labios con los míos. Moví mis labios, contra los suyos, con un ritmo tranquilo y amoroso.

Luego de un segundo de _shock _ella me respondió con movimientos lentos y amorosos. Me sentí… tan querido. Querido por la chica de mis sueños. Mi reina. Mi todo.

Mi respiración ya se estaba haciendo entrecortada por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, pero no me quería separar de ella. Maldita sea la necesidad del aire. En este momento no quise ser humano, para no necesitar el aire. Lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, eran los besos de Rose.

Eran tan dulces y me hacían sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

Lentamente, ella se separo de mí. Me sentí vacío, cómo si algo faltara.

_Sus labios eran los que faltaban. _

-Emmett –dijo, con un jadeo.

-¿Sí, Rosie? –dijo, como el gran idiota en el que ella me convertía.

Esta hipnotizado por sus enormes ojos. _Esos ojos. _

-Esto… no… -suspiro con tristeza.

No. Algo me decía que algo no iba bien. Su mirada se veía triste y sus ojos igual. Espero que no este pensando lo que creo que esta pensando ¡Dios! ¡Dime que no es así, por favor! Te lo ruego. La amo mucho cómo para dejarla ir.

-Esto no esta bien –concluyo.

Bajo la mirada. En el momento en que mi cara estuvo fuera de su percepción, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio lo más fuerte que pude para ahogar un sollozo. ¿Por qué ella no me quería tanto como yo a ella?

Rayos, estoy sonando como un niñito mimado que cree que todo va a ser como él quiero. Pero yo no soy así, y tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta: _porque yo no soy suficiente para ella. _Claro. Ella es una diosa, y yo… sólo soy Emmett…

-¿Te arrepientes? –no pude contralar que la pregunta saliera por mis labios. Y menos que fuera acompañada con un tono de tristeza y enojo hacía mí mismo.

-N-no –dijo.

Abrió y cerró la boca como mil veces. Su silencio y la falta de una respuesta concreta me destrozo por dentro. Ella decía que no, pero parecía que iba a decir algo más y tenía mis nervios de punta por no saber cual era la otra parte de su respuesta.

-No lo sé –_Gracias por escuchar mis plegarias._

Dio un largo suspiro de tristeza. Odiaba ver a Rose con otro hombre, y, justo cuando la consigo, se me escapa. Yo sé, yo sé que ella no es una persona que engaña al novio. Me he dado perfectamente cuenta de eso. Pero, James no la merecía. Ella se me merecía a alguien que la quisiera… que realmente la amara y la apreciara.

En ese momento, levanto la vista y pude apreciar que en sus ojos había un poco de tristeza… quizá por haberme correspondido el beso mientras que James no estaba cerca.

-¿Quieres… -tosí para que las palabras que tenía atoradas en mi garganta, salieran-, quieres que lo olvidemos y continuemos como si nada hubiese pasado?

_Bueno, más bien ¿quieres que haga como si ya lo hubiera olvidado mientras tú sí ya lo olvidaste? Porque, querida, no creas que jamás olvidare esto. Te quiero demasiado, aunque tú no lo veas… _

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza, ala par de que me daba una pequeña sonrisita.

Quería besarla otra vez. Pero no podía ya. Pero, el deseo estaba quemando mis labios.

_Labios malos. ¡Cálmense! _

Así que, para reprimir un ligeramente tanta ansiedad de tenerla aún más cerca de lo que ya estábamos (estaba yo aún sobre ella, estábamos muy cerca… creo… pero no es suficiente) la abracé.

_Risita estúpida… ¿por qué apareces?_

Cuando pensé que ya era el momento, me pare. Luego, le ofrecí la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sentí como la misma corriente eléctrica que había atravesado mi cuerpo hace unos minutos, volvía a recorrerlo.

_Se sentí bien… quizá demasiado. _

* * *

Hola! Qué onda? ;) jeje, bueno. Aquí les traigo lo que sintieron los dos al besarse :o sentí que tenía que poner lo que sintió Emmett x] Ay… pero… qué no les desespera Rose? Asu, a mí sí! Cómo se arrepiente de besar a Emmett? (bueno, no se arrepiente, pero si lo detiene) qué le pasa?! Sí hubiese sido a mí, ven mi amor, te doy un besito x] jeje xD ay soy bien rara:S pero hoy vengo traumada u.u así que me voy… querido ángel mío, cuida mis sueños y aleja las pesadillas): jeje, bueno… adiós ;) cuídense mucho muchísimo! :D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* _:.


	11. ¿Pesadilla? Ó ¿Realidad?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_¿Pesadilla? Ó ¿Resalidad?  
_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Las semanas pasaban con mucha velocidad, casi ni las notaba, se colaban entre mis dedos como la arena de la playa. Pero, bueno, así es la vida y ahí que disfrutarla al máximo para no perderte nada ¡Nada! De ella.

Emmett y yo habíamos estado bien después del beso que nos habíamos dado, ninguno sacaba el tema a colación y era como si nunca hubiese pasado… pero yo aún no lo había olvidado, ese beso estaba clavado en mi mente. A veces pasaba mis dedos por los labios intentando recordar la textura de los suyos.

_Tan tibios y suaves… _

James se la pasaba mucho tiempo con Victoria, aunque, claro, ya no le podía argumentar nada, después de que supe que ella era su mejor amiga y que ellos dos eran como Emmett y yo. Sí le decía algo… él me podía decir que dejara de estar con Emmett y eso no me agradaba para nada.

-Ey, Rose ¿en qué piensas? –pregunto Emmett.

Ahora estábamos en el cine, era fin de semana y como James tuvo unos asuntos que atender, le propuse a Emmett venir al cine conmigo. Estábamos sentados en una mesa, esperando que nuestra película empezara. _La maldición de las hermanas_, sí, buena película al parecer.

-No… en nada –dije, con un suspiro.

_En tú, yo, un beso, tendidos en el suelo, por culpa de mi descuido. _

Pensé para mí misma, pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir, sería algo raro que después de un tiempo de haber omitido el tema, ahora lo saque a colación, aunque, yo estaba deseando por que alguno de los dos fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Pero estaba casi segura (el 99.99%) de que esa persona, no sería yo.

-Rose… yo te conozco ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto.

Me tomo de la mano que estaba sobre la mesa y una corriente eléctrica paso através de mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo por completo. Mire nuestras manos, la suya aún estaba sobre la mía, apretando ligeramente el dorso de ésta. Suspire y tragué saliva.

-De verdad, Emmy, no me pasa nada –trate de que mi voz sonara lo más convincente que pude, pero mi voz me fallo.

_Voz traicionera, ya vas a ver…_

-Rose –suspiro- la verdad me duele mucho ¿sabes?

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Qué le dolía? ¿Qué no me pasara nada ó qué?

-¿Qué te duele? –pregunte, mi ceño se frunció ligeramente.

Él estaba mirándome, con una cara muy seria. Raro, muy raro viniendo de él. Él nunca estaba serio.

_Me encantaba eso. _

-Me duele la desconfianza… -puso cara nostálgica-. ¿Qué no somos los mejores amigos para siempre y siempre jamás?

Le sonreí, obviamente lo éramos. Siempre estaría yo para él y él para mí, eso jamás cambiaría por nada en este mundo. Era una locura que me preguntara algo que hasta una persona ciega se podría dar cuenta ¡Es que era tan lógica la respuesta!

-Emmett ¡por supuesto que sí!

-¿Entonces? –apretó ligeramente y de un modo muy cariñoso, mi mano. Me sonrió de lado-. ¿Por qué me escondes cosas?

Su voz sonaba un poco dolida. Y yo sabía, lo sabía.

_A él no le gustaba que yo le escondiera algo. _

Pero no le podía decir. _No podía. _Si lo hacía podría arruinar nuestra amistad.

_Yo amo nuestra amistad. Es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida._

_Sí, ni James se compara… _

-Bueno –suspiro-, si no me quieres decirme… no lo hagas –bajo la mirada e iba a quitar su mano, pero le agarre la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

Levanto la mirada y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No es que no te quiera decir… -suspire.

_No puedes, no puedes…_

_Lo sé…_

-¿Entonces qué pasa, Rosie, amor? –pregunto amoroso.

No era raro que el me dijera "amor" ó "mi amor" así jugábamos a veces él y yo. Era muy divertido.

-Pues… es que…

_Tengo que inventarme algo… rápido, rápido… Cero… Mente traicionera que no me ayudas en una cuestión tan importante… ¡Eres mala!_

-Es que… no he pasado casi nada de tiempo con James –le solté. Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente, no me pueden culpar.

-Oh… -su voz sonó decepcionada y no entendí por qué-, esta bien –asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego de estar un rato ahí, sentado hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, nos metimos al cine. Y me dio mucha rabia cuando una chica que trabajaba ahí miro a Emmett como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Él es mucho más que eso, me dio ganas de gritarle a esa tipa.

La película estuvo buena… y me asusto. Igual estuvo un poco confusa ¿quién hubiera dicho que Alex había muerto con la mamá? ¿Y que Anna estaba tan loca? ¡Dios! Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de verdad…

-Rose, gritabas mucho –me susurro Emmett al oído.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí.

-Ey, mi niña, perdón, pero tengo que irme ya. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto educadamente.

También no me sorprendió que me dijera "mi niña" igual me solía decir así, la verdad es que, tenemos muchos apodos entre nosotros. Y me divertía mucho.

-No, no te preocupes, caminare –le sonreí- pero ¿por qué las prisas? –me reí de él.

-Bueno, es que mamá y papá van a salir y Alice y Jazz tienen una pijamaza en mi casa –se rió.

-Esta bien –sonreí-, cuida a mi pequeño angelito y procura que se porte bien.

-Claro, Rosie –me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir casi en el cielo-, adiós, niña.

-Adiós –le dije simplemente y lo vi alejarse.

Estuve un rato paseando por las tiendas, sin ver nada en realidad. Pero me aburrí muy fácil y rápidamente así que empecé a caminar hacía mi casa.

El barrio por el que tenía que pasar no me agradaba mucho, la niebla cubría la penumbra, los faros no servían del todo bien, había algunos que estaban luchando por que su luz no se extinguiera.

Resoplé, no me gustaba para nada este lugar… pero ¿ya qué? Tenía que pasarlo para llegar a mi casa.

Estaba pasando por un bar, cuando, algo me grito que volteara. Y entonces… lo vi.

_No lo podía creer. ¡No puede ser verdad! Todo debe de ser producto de mi cansada imaginación… díganme que es eso… sólo un sueño… una pesadilla…_

* * *

Hola! Que mala onda… a veces unos tiene que abrir sus ojos hacía la cruel realidad del modo más feo… pero bueno, ya verán (cejitas) NOOO!!! Ya casi se acaba la historia! jeje, bueno, me voy porque mi mamá ya me regaño porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano ¬¬'' pero bueno… jeje… Adiós! Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	12. Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Realidad_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

_No lo podía creer. ¡No puede ser verdad! Todo debe de ser producto de mi cansada imaginación… díganme que es eso… sólo un sueño… una pesadilla…_

Mi estomago se retorció y mi corazón dio un giro de 180 grados.

-¡JAMES! –grite con desesperación.

Ahí enfrente de mí estaban mi amado James, con una mujer que tenía acorralada contra el muro del bar. Se estaban besando acaloradamente.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Por favor Dios! ¡Que esto sólo sea un sueño! Una pesadilla…_

El aludido se volteó lo justo para que lo viera a la cara.

_No puede ser, no puede ser verdad… no puede, ¡No es cierto! _

-Vete, Rose… tú aquí sólo sobras –su voz sonaba ebria, pero en ese momento casi no me importo…

Al oír sus palabras mi respiración se agito. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, empeñando mi visión. Sacudí mi cabeza, violentamente, de lado a lado, cerrando los ojos con la mayor fuerza que conseguí. Intentando borrar la espantosa imagen que acababa de presenciar y las dolorosas palabras que me apuñalaron la espalda.

-Pero… James… ¿qué… tú? –no podía decir nada con claridad, los sollozos le ganaban a mi voz.

-Ya, Rosalie –grito.

Se separo un poco más de la chica y pude apreciar a esa figura felina que tenía entre sus brazos. Era Victoria, nada menos que Victoria Berg. Me sentí una completa idiota ¿Cómo es que le había creído el cuentito de lo _mejores amigos_? De verdad que fui una total y completa estúpida ¿Cómo no lo pude haber visto antes? ¿Por qué estaba tan ciega? ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

-Vete Hale –gruñó con desesperación y mucho enojo cargados en la voz.

Pero no pude irme, mis pies estaban pegados al piso. Literalmente. No podía despegar la vista de ellos. Él la tenía fuertemente abrazada y ella estaba muy pegada a él y aparte, sólo llevaba un vestido que le cubría arriba de la mitad del muslo. Era rojo, muy ajustado y sin tirantes. Entendía porque él la quería más a ella… pero aún así ¡Él era mi novio! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Una vez más las lágrimas me invadieron y los sollozos se me escaparon.

-¡Rosalie Hale ya te dije que te fueras! –me grito, apretó fuertemente los dientes y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el enojo.

Solloce, haciendo –ligeramente- mi cuerpo hacía delante. Hice lo posible por reconectar mi cerebro a mi cuerpo, hasta que al fin mis pies reaccionaron y salieron a toda velocidad de ese horrible y espantoso lugar. Mis ojos no dejaban de lagrimear y eso me hacía el camino difícil –junto con la densa niebla, que era el cómplice de mi nublada vista-, mi vista no era muy buena con lágrimas empañándola.

El camino se me hizo más largo de lo verdaderamente es. Quizá fue por el dolor… quizá sólo fue porque quería llegar rápido y –raramente-, eso hizo que fuera más lento.

_Emmett._

Grite su nombre en mi mente. Él era el único en el que podía confiar en este momento. Él único que de verdad me apoyaría y no me criticaría.

Llegue frente a su casa. Toque la puerta con desesperación y –por suerte del señor- él fue el que me abrió. Me lancé a sus brazos, llorando sin control.

-¿Rose? –su voz sonaba ansiosa y alarmada. Mucho-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hizo que me separara lo justo para mirarme a la cara.

-Es… es… es que… -estaba sollozando sin control-, James… él… Victoria… beso… bar…

Mientras yo hacía mis intentos –fallidos- de lograr hablar con algo de coherencia, él limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunto, con su voz estaba muy elevada.

Escuche unos jadeos ahogados y volteé para ver a Alice y Jasper sentados en el piso jugando. Miraban con cara de susto a Emmett, que me tenía abrazada.

Seguramente ellos nunca habían visto a Emmett enojado. La verdad, él casi nunca se enojaba, pocas las veces que lo hacía. Pero, cuando lo hacía, era porque de verdad era algo serio y si lo veías, sí se veía muy peligroso.

Baje la mirada, cerrando los ojos. Como consecuencia a este acto, las lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse por mis mejillas, bajando hacía mi mentón, para finalmente, saltar hacía el piso.

­-Eso… ellos… pared… bar… alcohol –volví a sollozar-, beso…

Me apretó contra su pecho. Agarre su camisa y llore contra ella.

-Ven… vamos a mi habitación –dijo.

Cerró la puerta y me guió hacía su cuarto. Le indico a nuestros hermanitos que no hicieran nada malo y luego fuimos directo hacía su cuarto. Cuando entramos, me fui a su cama y me senté, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y recargue mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

-Soy una idiota –susurre para mí misma.

-No lo eres –afirmo mi amigo. _No creí que lo escuchara._

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sí lo soy… -intente calmar un poco mi respiración-, no le debí creer… todo fue una mentira, yo…

-No, Rose. Tú no sabías… ¿Cómo pudiste haber…?

-No se –las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por mis mejillas-, pero… debí de haberte escuchado…

-No Rose… yo te debí de haber contado toda la verdad.

Lo volteé a ver. Pase mi muñeca por la nariz y él limpio ligeramente mis húmedos ojos. Clavo su mirada en la mía, penetrándola.

-¿La verdad? –pregunte con voz quebrada- ¿Qué verdad?

Se alejo de mí y se acerco a su mochila, la agarro y me la entrego. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahí esta la mitad de la verdad… la otra parte, es un tanto más complicada…

* * *

Hola! Que tal? Espero que estén bien :D jeje bueno, ya solo le faltan el próximo capítulo… o… qué creen? Que debo hacer otro y el epilogo. O me voy directo al epilogo? Bueno, díganme xD jeje y bueno… me voy… nos vemos en la próxima (: Adiós, cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	13. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Verdad_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-¿Complicada? Emmett ¿qué pasa?

Ya no soportaba el suspenso, era desesperante.

-Mira… lee todas las partes traseras de las libretas –tenía la mirada baja y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Suspire y me dedique a revisar su mochila, estaba llena de papeles, libretas y… fotografías. Fotografías mías.

Saqué unas cuantas y las vi, algunas eran de nosotros dos, otras eran únicamente mías. Algunas no recordaba cuando me las habían tomado y otras estaban bien frescos los recuerdos.

-¿Y esto? –pregunte, alzando todas las fotos que tenía en mi mano.

-Me gusta tener fotos tuyas –sus ojos nunca hicieron contacto con los míos.

Fruncí el ceño, pero deje ese tema volando en el aire. Suspire y agarre una de sus libretas, hice como él me había dicho y me fui directo hacía las ultimas páginas.

-¿Y esto? –pregunte.

Estaba muy desorbitada, en la última hoja de su libreta, estaba escrito varias veces: Rosalie. Su letra se veía rara. No se veía como su letra natural, más bien parecía esa letra que hacía cuando escribía sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No me daba cuenta de cuando lo escribís, solamente me quedaba pensando y mis manos viajaban sobre el papel sin mi permiso.

Su sonrisa era nerviosa y sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el suelo. Sus mejillas tenían ese adorable rubor que tanto me gustaba. Se veían tan inocente. Parecía el niño de once años que antes era. Inocente y –hasta cierto punto- tímido.

-Aún… no entiendo –musite.

Todo era muy extraño ¿por qué mi mejor amigo tenía regado mi nombre por toda su libreta? ¿Por qué lo había escrito? ¿Tanto me quería? ¿Pensaba tanto en mí? Todo era tan confuso… no entendía nada.

-¿Qué no lo ves, Rose? –pregunto, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente. No entendía ¿qué era lo que no veía? Él suspiro con tristeza, moviendo su cabeza hacía la derecha, para que, acto seguido, sus ojos se volvieran a fijar en los mía, viéndome por el rabillo de éstos. Volvió a suspiras, cerrando sus ojos. Luego giro su cabeza hacía mí y me penetro con la mirada.

-Rosalie, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi –explico, su voz era seria, no había rastro de broma-. Se que no ha menudo la gente puede encontrar al amor de su vida a los once años… ¿pero qué crees? –su voz sonó calmada-, yo si pude –ahora era firme-. Pero quizá me equivoque… no debí haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga…

Su voz se fue apagando hasta que al final sólo fue un leve susurro, por el cual tuve que esforzarme para escuchar.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunte, no pensé ni lo que había dicho, simplemente las palabras salieron de mi boca sin control alguno. No entendía porqué, pero necesitaba saberlo. Lo necesitaba y mucho.

-En lo más mínimo…. –la comisura de su labio se levanto unos milímetros-, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber podido evitar su dolor… -suspiro con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo hubieses podido saber que… -no quería decir su nombre, la tristeza, ahora se había convertido en rabia- que él me iba a hacer eso?

Bajo la mirada con otro suspiro similar al anterior. Parecía avergonzado de algo.

_Pero… ¿de qué?_

-Sí lo sabía.

Mis ojos se ampliaron hasta que ya no pudieron más, mi mandíbula cayó y de mi boca salieron pequeños jadeos. Sentí una mezcla de emociones, que no me agrado en lo más mínimo. Era una mezcla entre confusión, dolor, tristeza, desconfianza, y muchos más sentimientos parecidos. Sentí que Emmett no me quería, mi autoestima bajo bastante con ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué… -tome un poco de aire, con mucha dificultad, por cierto- qué dijiste? –mi voz era un chillido patético.

-Sí, Rose… yo lo sabía, el mismo James me lo dijo.

Sentí una arborescencia cuando pronunció su nombre, pero no fue nada como la ponzoña que sentí cuando me dijo que lo sabía…

-Pero… -la voz me saltaba, el aire… todo. No podía moverme, pensar, siquiera respirar.

-Perdón –su voz se quebró-, intente decírtelo… pero no sabía como, no sabía como hacerlo sin lastimarte… sin que te alejaras de mí –en ese momento vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla. Me sentí como la mala de la historia, haciendo llorar a mi ángel personal -. No quería que te alejaras… Rosie, entiéndeme ¿Cómo elegir? Tu amistad… tu seguridad… tu perdón… eran muchas cosas que me debatían ¿Por qué crees que me fue aislando un poco de ti cuando empezaron a andar? No quería, Rose, no quería estar ahí… presente… entiéndeme… me mataba…

Sentí mis mejillas humedecerse de nuevo. Esta noche había llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda mi vida.

-Emmett…te entiendo –se me quebró la voz-, pero aún puedo creer que me ocultaras algo tan importante… sabías que yo lo quería… sabías que él me estaba usando como su juguetito personal, que simplemente me quería para burlarse de mí, para nada más. Sabías que él nunca me amo –estaba jadeando-, sabías… -jadeé- sabías –jadeé- que yo estaba siendo una idiota que se dejaba manipular por ése. Qué yo hacía lo que él quería cuando quería, sin rechistar. Que no me importaba nada, más que el qué él estuviera feliz y que no me dejara. ¡Estaba siendo su juguetito! –mi voz sonó aguda cuando grite eso.

Me tire a su cama, llorando, ya no podía más, odiaba a James. Yo no iba a ser el juguetito de nadie. ¡De nadie! que ni crea el idiota de James que esto me va a destrozar. Algún día alguien jugara con él así como él lo hizo conmigo. Porque ni crea que yo voy a estar ahí cuando él quiera… ya caí en su juego… y no lo volveré a hacer. Ya abrí los ojos.

-Rose… lo sé… perdón. Se que no me perdonaras ni porque te lo suplique mil veces… pero… perdón –su voz se quebró y escuche sus sollozos- ése idiota no te merece, Rosie… tú necesitas a alguien que si te quiera… que si te valora y sepa lo mucho que significas.

En ese momento sólo una cosa paso por mi mente…

Me acerqué a él. Los dos teníamos la cara bañada en lágrimas. Respire hondo y junte nuestros labios. Lo sé, sabía que me veía como una zorra, besándome con mi mejor amigo cuando acababa de terminar con mi novio. Aunque, bueno, si lo vemos desde un punto de vista. Él nunca me quiso, lo nuestro era una idiotez que el destino me hizo.

Este beso fue mejor que el primero. Dulce, tierno, cariñoso, todo eso y más. Se sentía como la misma gloría, el cielo en el infierno. Era lo mejor del mundo. Lo mejor que había experimentado jamás. Y nunca me cansaría de esto.

Pero, por desgracia somos humanos y necesitamos respirar. Cuando nuestros pulmones de verdad exigían aire, nos separamos, apenas. Él recargo su frente contra la mía. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Me encanto, me dio ganas de volverlo a besar. Pero las retuve.

-Rosie, amor. Hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace un largo, largo tiempo –dijo. Su respiración era irregular, así que los jadeos que daba, me golpeaban la cara, llenando mi nariz de su increíble aroma.

-Y eso sería… ¿qué? –pregunte, sabía que una sonrisa idiota estaba posada en mis labios.

-Te amo –susurro.

Sonreí como más estúpidamente de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Yo igual –y lo volví a besar.

* * *

Hola! Awww… que monito! :D jaja, me gusto como termino 3… al menos ellos si tienen un final feliz ¬¬'' ala… ):jeje asu estaba bien inspirada para la parte donde Rose le echa todo eso en cara a Emmy –llore cuando lo escribía-, :o jeje es que conmigo igual jugaron ¬¬ y que ni crean que lo van a volver a hacer!): Lastima… yo lo amaba mucho pff… pero no importa x] jeje bueno... me voy a dormir, buen fin de semana. Ya casi termina la historia… Noooo!! bueno, nos vemos en el final): Adiós! Cuídense muchísimo!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Una mentira es una traición_

_

* * *

_

**_Epílogo_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Desde aquel día, Emmett y yo nos volvimos novio. Ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me siento mucho mejor al saber que tome la decisión correcta… aunque igual me siento tonta por no ver la elección errónea que había tomado en un principio… -narre.

Estábamos con mis dos y hermosos hijos: Seth y Carolina. Seth, tenía catorce años, era el menor. Era morenito y su cabello era del color del de su padre, sus ojos eran negros, se parecía demasiado a su padre.

Carolina, era la mayor, tenía veintitrés años. Era todo lo contrario de Seth, ella era rubia, de tez pálida y con ojos celestes –Emmett los adoraba-. Estaba casada. Tenía un hijo de dos años. Se llamaba Fred. Era hermoso. Tenía los ojos celestes –al igual que su madre y que yo-, su cabello negro –como el de su padre, Roger-, y su tez de un color crema.

Todos estábamos sentados en el pórtico de nuestra hermosa casa –más bien era como una pequeña cabaña-. Ellos estaban sentados en las escaleras, mientras que Emmett y yo estábamos en la silla columpiadle que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Roger cargaba al pequeño Fred, mientras que Carolina acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Seth. Eran muy unidos.

-¿Y qué paso con James? –pregunto Seth.

Él era muy curioso. Siempre preguntando de todo.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir mi amado esposo Emmett-. Pues después de ese día, vimos que andaban juntos… pero luego… vimos que Victoria andaba con otro… y con otro y así… y luego… un día simplemente vimos que James estaba solo…

-¿Entonces no tiene a nadie? –pregunto Carolina.

-Sí, por su traición, se quedo solo.

-Sí, bueno –comente yo-, así es la vida, si das algo siempre el destino te lo devuelve… por eso no hay que jugar con la gente como si fueran muñequitos de plástico. Todos tienen sentimientos…

-Sí… ¿verdad Roger? –Emmett miro amenazante a nuestro yerno, aunque ya habían pasado varios años juntos, él aún no le tenía total y completa confianza, pero no decía nada. No se quería ganar el odio de nuestra hija, y aparte yo siempre lo regañaba cuando hablaba mal de él, a mí en cambio me caía de maravilla, era un gran chico y quería de verdad a Caro.

-Claro, señor –abrazo a Caro-. Por eso yo jamás lo haré en toda mi vida y menos que mi hermosa Caro –le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que ella se sonrojara y sonriera con orgullo.

-Mami –llamo mi atención Seth, lo volteé a ver con una sonrisa-. ¿Y qué paso con Victoria?

Pensé un poco. Ese era un tema complicado, ella se había ido a Canadá y nadie sabía que había sido de ella.

-Bueno… ella se fue para "_terminar sus estudios_" –hice comillas en las últimas tres palabras.

-Ohh… -él era un niño listo y entendía que significaba perfectamente cuando hacía eso.

Le sonreí.

-Y… -otra vez su curiosidad salía a flote, pero me gustaba que fuera así de curioso, era muy divertido-, ¿cuánto tiempo paso para que tuvieran a mi hermana? –señalo a Caro, que estaba muy atenta, tanto a nosotros, como a Fred.

-Pues… fue muy poco después la verdad…

-¿Cuánto? –pregunto ahora más atenta.

-Mmm… -Emmett me miro mientras pensaba-, pues, como uno ó dos meces después supimos que estaba embarazada –acaricio tiernamente mi estomago.

-Que lindo… pero… ¿no eras muy joven? –pregunto mi hijo.

-No –suspire-. Bueno, algo… pero no mucho sinceramente. Uno a esa edad, si ya tiene una familia y un futuro… no hay mucho problema.

-¿Tenían miedo? -pregunto Seth… este niño debe tener todas sus preguntas anotadas o algo así.

-Algo –acepte.

-Pero sabíamos que íbamos a estar el uno para el otro y que todo iba a salir bien.

-Que hermoso –comento mi hija.

-Sí –le di una sonrisa y luego me volteé hacía mi marido, para darle un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

-Y pensar que eso fue hace ya veintitrés años… -susurro Emmett, como si sólo se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo-. Y sigues igual ó más hermosa.

Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, me sonroje ante su tacto. Eso nunca cambiaría. Cuando tocaba mi piel, se me erizaba ó mis mejillas se cubrían de un color escarlata. Pero algo si nunca, nunca faltaba: que mi corazón bombeara a mil por hora. Eso definitivamente jamás cambiaría. Jamás pararía, ó al menos hasta que mi vida se acabara.

-Tú sigues igual, cariñoso, hermoso, y mil millones de cosas más que te podría elogiar.

Me acerque y nuevamente le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Esperen –Caro. Esta vez era ella la que nos interrumpía.

-Mande, preciosa –dijo Emmett. Él siempre así con ella.

-Ma, ¿cómo es que tú supiste que mi papá era el indicado, sólo con un beso?

Cuando concluyo la pregunta, su voz era desorientada y tenía una ceja arqueada. Le sonreí, ella había notado algo importante en la historia. Sentí la mirada penetrante de todos. Curiosos por saber la respuesta.

-Sí ¿cómo lo supiste? –pregunto nuevamente Seth.

-Miren mis amores –les dije, con una voz calmada-. Lo que pasa es que cuando tu tienes a tu alma gemela, lo puedes averiguar de muchas formas… por sus gustos y cosas como esas –sonreí, con una mirada perdida-. Emmett y yo, teníamos mucho en común, éramos casi unos sólo. Y, supongo que siempre lo supe, sólo que me había tapado los ojos con una venda, para no ver la realidad… pero, en ese beso, la venda se cayó y pude saber, perfectamente, toda la realidad y lo que quería… a mi amado Emmett.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Rosie –susurro, sólo para mí.

-Yo igual.

Y sí, Emmett resulto ser mi otra mitad, la mejor compañía en medio de la oscura soledad. Resulto ser el mejor marido que alguien podría desear y, todo un padre ejemplar. Él fue y será lo que siempre querré y a su lado siempre estaré, nunca nos podrán separar. Lo amo con todo mi ser y de su lado nunca me iré.

* * *

_Everybody knows the end, when the curtain hits the floor, everybody knows the end don't wanna get there wishing that you given more. _

Hola! sí, este es el fin… por eso la canción de arriba xD jeje ay me encanta esa canción y esa banda jeje, pero bueno… la verdad, tenía pensado otro epílogo, pero no se, me senté y escribí este… no se si les allá gustado, sinceramente no lo escribí con muchos ánimos… un niño me los bajo ¬¬'' jeje pero eso es punto y aparte xD yo lo que quiero es saber si les ha gustado o no :D jeje espero de todo corazón que la respuesta sea afirmativa xD jeje y pues… este es el fin… de esta historia.. sí alguien gusta, esta interesad... Pues aquí les dejo mis otras historias (pena xD):  
_Un amor inesperado _(Completa)_  
La chica detrás de la libreta _(Edward&Bella)_  
Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett _(Seth&Emmett)_  
Un ángel de la oscuridad _(Alice&Jasper) (Completa)_  
¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba? _(Alice&Jasper)_  
Volando, cayendo y levantándose _(Edward&Bella) _  
Incomprendida _(Rosalie)  
jeje, sólo al que le interese, nadie esta obligado xD aquí todos somos dalay xDD jaja ay bueno… pues… adiós Cuídense muchísimo! Y me dicen que les pareció :D bueno, Adiós…

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
